Crystal Evolution
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: After everyone thought that they could continue on with having normal lives, it all changes when they find out a new powerful threat is out there. The only hope to defeat him is for Daisuke and Veemon to both get a power boost. But will it help them when this new evil is really out for Daisuke? I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.
1. Miraculous Transformation

"Miraculous Transformation"

**Yes, I know I should finish my other stories before I start a new one, but I'm stubborn and will never learn. Please tell me what you guys think and if it sounds like I'm stealing someone's plot, I am very sorry, it wasn't intended.**

Daisuke Motomiya was sitting in front of his TV playing a new game on his D.S.I., Demiveemon was seated beside her munching on a cookie.

The boy had just gotten home from soccer practise with Ken and Tai and was just up for relaxing after he took a bath.

It was a few weeks after the whole Diaboramon incident so the boy was looking forward to just relaxing and didn't worry about his family freaking out over Demiveemon since they knew all about digimon now.

So, a status report about the Chosen Children lives at the moment.

Sora and Matt were happily dating as were Ken and Yolei.

Jun had given up on Matt and had decided to stalk-no, sorry,_ pursue_ Joe's older brother Jim and Dai sympathised for the poor man.

Mimi was also now dating Michael and Kari and TK were going off and on, so it was hard to tell what their relationship was, but Dai didn't care since he moved on.

Dai was interrupted from his gaming when his D-terminal started beeping wildly, so the boy set his game down and saw that he had a weird message on from an unknown number.

_Do you wish to start?_

_Yes or No_

"Dai, what'sh goin' on?' Demiveemin asked looking at the strange message that the boy got.

"Who knows? I guess there's just one way to find out." he said as he pushed the 'yes' button.

The message faded away and his D-3 started to beep loudly in a high pitched whine as a rainbow of lights exploded from it, making the boy stand up in shock as he saw the form of what looked like a celestial digimon stand in front of him.

"_Go to the Digital World. Please."_ She said.

"Hey, whoa! What do ya mean?" Dai asked.

Demiveemon stood protectively in front of his human, wondering what this woman wanted from them.

"_Go to the Digital World!"_ the woman said before she disappeared and the light show faded.

Dai looked down at his device, his eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement as he tried to figure out what that message was all about.

"Dai, should we trust her?" Demiveemon asked with worried red eyes.

Dai looked down at the blue dragon with determination in his eyes as he remembered how desperate the woman sounded.

"If the Digital World needs our help, then we have to go." he said.

"Right!" Demiveemon said as he also got confident in helping out.

So Dai then changed into some brown shorts, orange sneakers and a blue and white stripped t-shirt then grabbed both of his devices and ran off with Demiveemon to the school to go to the Digital World and see what was going on.

**(Time Change)**

Dai and Demiveemon were now in the computer room, thankful that no one caught them as the boy opened up the folder on the computer that held the portal.

"All righty then, it's opened." he said.

"Ready to go?" he asked his partner.

"You bet!" the little dragon said with determination.

Dai held up his D-3 and the two were then downloaded into the portal, both of them going through with the transformations that normally took place when they went through.

The two came out at a train station that over looked a cliff and looked around in awe at the new area.

"Well, this is new." Dai said.

"Hey, Dai, there you are!" a familiar voice called out. The two turned around to see Tai and Agumon were running over to them.

"Hey, Tai, you got that message too?" Dai asked as he and Veemon ran over to them.

"Yeah, we weren't sure what it was about and it looks like only the two of us got it. I wonder why?" Tai said as he looked around.

"Who knows." Dai said.

Just then, their digivices started to beep and they check to see that they caught the signal of something nearby them.

They followed the signal to the cliff and discovered that there was a cave under it, so Veemon digivolved to XV-Mon and flew the group down to go exploring in it.

The two bearers of Courage were confused about what this all could mean as they walked down the long winding tunnels.

"Hey, look at this." Agumon said walking up to the wall when he saw something sparkle.

It turned out that there were gems encased in the rock of various colors.

"Whoa! This is pretty cool." Dai said as he ran his hand over an amethyst gem.

"I've never seen anything like this before in my life." Veemon said as he touched a ruby stone.

Tai frowned as he looked around.

Just then, Dai's D-terminal went off again and he checked his messages to see that it was that woman again.

"_Continue on. There is something important at the end of the tunnel that one of you needs to claim."_ She said.

The two boys looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and doing as they were told.

The further they walked, the brighter the light in the tunnel seemed to check.

Not only that, but it felt like something was pulsing with life in the cave with pure energy that made their spirits rise.

They followed it and saw a gold pedestal was in the middle of a room that had lights shining all around in rainbow colors because of the gems in the walls.

On the pedestal was a crystal that was about the length of a pinky and they figured that the energy was coming from that very crystal.

"So, now what, Tai?" Dai asked looking at his senior.

"I'm gonna go check it out." He said.

"Be careful, Tai." Agumon said, worry in his emerald eyes.

Tai nodded and smiled at him before he turned serious again and walked over to the pedestal and reached out his hand to touch the crystal, but it glowed a golden color and it seemed to burn his hand.

"Ah!" Tai cried pulling his hand back.

"TAI!" Dai, Agumon and Veemon cried and ran over to the former Leader as he pulled his hand back.

"Are you all right, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"What happened?" Dai asked checking his hand, but was confused when he saw no burns or injury.

"I guess it doesn't belong to me." Tai said rubbing his sore hand.

Dai looked at the crystal and felt like he was in a trance as he stared at it.

The crystal just looked so beautiful and pure.

Tai and the digimon watched as the younger boy seemed to slowly reach his hand out towards the crystal.

It glowed but it didn't burn the boy.

"Dai?" Tai asked softly.

Dai didn't respond as he wrapped his hand around the warm rock and the gold light engulfed his entire body, as well as Veemon's.

The two gasped as they felt a rush of pure, sweet power flow down their veins, the electricity and fire feeling so amazing as it rushed through them and settled inside of them.

Tai and Agumon stared in wonder at the two and then, as the light faded, they gasped in shock when they saw what the process had done to them.

Dai sighed in pleasure as the feeling subsided and looked up to see the shocked faces of the wild haired senior and his orange dino.

"What's up, guys?" Dai asked in a soft voice.

The child of Miracles' eyes grew wide in shock at the sound of his voice and reached his hand up to cover his lips.

What was that?

"Ah, Dai, look at yourself!" a female voice gasped.

Dai looked over to his partner and gasped when he saw how different he-no-_she _looked and then looked at himself to see that Veemon wasn't the only one with a gender change.

Dai was now dressed in a pair of jeans that fit her comfortably, black boots that were made to run in, an orange tank top that molded to her like a second skin, but didn't show her new breasts that fit her athletic figure and a blue jacket that had the sleeves rolled up.

She also had the crystal strung around her neck on a gold chain that felt warm to the touch.

Veemon was now female and had more of a feminine shaped body with soft curves, the V on her forehead was glittering like it was made out of some type of crystal or gem and her outer parts were white while her underside was a light blue color.

And finally, around her neck was a gold collar.

The two partners stared at each other for a few minutes, shock and confusion in their expressions.

"WHAT THE HECK!" the two yelled.

"Ah, so you finally came." A small voice said.

The two gender changed females and their male companions looked up to see a pink creature flying towards them with a friendly smile.

"Who are you?" Tai asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am MarineAngemon and I am a servant of Lady Ophanimon, the one who called you here, Child of Miracles and Child of Courage." He said.

"You! Do you know why we're both now all estrogeny?" Dai asked with a glare.

"Simple. It is the crystal you wear around your neck. That crystal gave you both new power, but to do so, it also had to transform you both." MarineAngemon said.

"So now we're both female?" Dai asked.

"Yes. Dai, meet V-Crystalmon. You're new crystal digimon. You also had to change to be in sync with each other."

"So, the crystal turned Dai and Veemon female so they could use it's power? But why did it reject me?" Tai asked.

"Because the crystal needs to be used by someone that is pure of heart and soul. That is what the child of Miracles is. Miracles is created from hope, light, faith and belief. But to be able to use the crystal, you're bodies needed to be reborn, thus why you two are now female." MarineAngemon said.

They nodded, taking it all in, but were still confused.

"But why now? Why is Dai only getting this power now?" Tai asked.

"I believe I can answer that." A woman's voice said.

They all turned to see the woman that lead them there.

Ophanimon.

"I am afraid that there is a new evil that is searching for the child of miracles to use their power for himself." Ophanimon said with a sad smile.

"Oh, that's just great." Dai said crossing her arms, yelping in shock as her arms brushed against her new appendages.

"Who is this new evil?" Tai asked.

"His name is Kalonamon. He is a fallen angel that was denied love and steals it from others. He was driven mad from being denied of experiencing the magical feeling when his mate was deleted by a foe and then went around, trying to force digimon to give him love. We had to seal him away." Ophanimon said.

Dai shared a sad look with V-Crystalmon, both feeling their hearts go out to Kalonamon.

That must have been a horrible thing to go through.

"But why go after Dai? He…I mean, she isn't the child of Love." Tai said.

"No, but her powers can be used to make anything happen. Her power is activated by her will. If he gets a hold of her, he can use her power to will anything to his desire." Ophanimon said.

Dai and Tai shared a look.

This was going to be tough explaining it all to the others.

And if any of them laugh at her predicament, then they'll be wishing they were facing MaloMyostismon again.


	2. New Life

"New Life"

**OK, thanks to those who reviewed so far. And for hitomi65 for being the first to check it out. This chapter is about how the group will react to Dai's and Veemon's new forms. Enjoy.**

At the Kamiya home, all the Digidestinds were there, staring at shock when they saw a girl that looked to be about 14 with slightly wavy shoulder length burgundy hair, chocolate eyes that held a gold tint to them and caramel skin holding a creature that looked like Demiveemon, only it was female with a gold collar around her neck, had a blue underside and the rest of her was white.

Tai had just finished explaining what had happened to Dai and her new DemiV-Crystalmon and after a few minutes of stunned silence, it was broken by TK, who laughed.

Dai glared at him, feeling annoyed.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked.

"You…you're a girl! Oh, man. I wish I saw the look on your face when that happened!" TK giggled, fueling the girl's anger.

She set DemiV-Crystalmon and then tried to lung at the child of Hope, but she was held back by Tai, who had is arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from killing him.

"This isn't funny, TP! Do you have any idea how awkward and weird this is gonna be?" she yelled at him.

"She has a point. I mean, Dai's always been a guy. Now he'll have to get used to the hormones and such of a female body. Not to mention, he'll have to quite the soccer team and this is going to difficult to explain to the rest of his friends and family. This isn't really something to be laughing about, TK." Sora said in the child of Miracles' defense.

TK stopped his giggle fit and appeared sheepish and said a small apology to the young Leader, who was moping.

Ken smiled at his best friend, unsure of how he could help her.

Dai had gone out of his way to help Ken and he always wanted to somehow return the debt, but he wasn't sure how to help her cope with her new gender.

This was something only the female section of the team could help with.

"Well, we're all still going to be here when you need us." Ken spoke up, making the girl look at him and gave him a small smile for trying to help her feel better.

"But what are we going to tell his…er…her parents? They'll freak when we bring their son home as a boy." Yolei pointed out.

"My life sucks!" Dai groaned slipping out of Tai's hold and falling to her knees in despair and everyone sighed at her dramatics, but she had good reason to be this way.

Sora tapped her chin in thought and then smiled brightly when she came up with an idea.

"Hey, I know!" she said getting everyone's attention.

"Maybe this isn't permanent? Maybe Dai will turn back to normal after Kalonamon is defeated." Sora suggested making Dai's hope rise.

"Yeah, maybe. So we shouldn't tell her folks until after this whole thing is taken care of." Matt said.

Izzy nodded, but he was still deep in thought about learning all of this.

"I think it would be easier to tell if we studied the crystal. Do you mind, Dai?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know. When Tai touched it, he was burned. Do ya think it'll let ya touch it?" she asked holding her hand above the crystal.

"We'll never know unless we try." Joe said.

Dai sighed and undid the clasp on the chain and handed it to Izzy, but the boy yelped as he felt like he was just stung when the tips of his fingers came into contact with the crystal.

"I told you so." Dai said tying the crystal back around her neck and Izzy checked for any mark, but was relieved when he found none.

"The crystal will only let Dai touch it because it belongs to her." Tai said.

"It seems like the crystal has some sort of defense mechanism. Whenever someone other Dai tries to touch it, the crystal will either shock or burn a person. It must do that so no enemies can take hold of it." Cody theorized.

"Hey guys, if this is all temporary, then where am I gonna stay until this whole thing is done with?" Dai asked.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering the same thing.

Ken would have volunteered to let her stay with him, but his parents would find it improper for a young girl to be staying with him.

Yolei had far less room than anyone since she had to share her home with her two older sisters, older brother and her parents.

Matt and TK couldn't take her in for the same reason as Ken.

Kari and Tai didn't have a lot of room back at their own home either.

"She can stay with me." A sweet voice said.

Everyone looked over to the computer to see Mimi, who had kept silent the entire time.

They had put her on video chat so she would know what was going on.

"R-Really, Mimi? You would really take me in?" Dai asked in bewilderment.

"Of course, silly. I would love to have some company over. My parents won't mind at all. Besides, I've always wanted to be a big sister. I'll help you out, Dai." Mimi said smiling sincerely at the girl.

"That's great, Mimi." Kari said.

"Yeah, that way she can also be more in the loop on what's happening to us here with Dai." TK said.

Dai looked down at DemiV-Crystalmon, silently asking what she thought of this new turn of events.

"You OK with this?" she asked.

"I'm with you no matter what, Dai!" DemiV-Crystalmon said smiling cutely.

Dai smiled softly down at her and picked her up, hugging her tenderly to her and kissed her head, making her giggle.

Everyone looked a little shocked at the display of affection since it was very out of character for Dai, but they supposed that she was going to be acting differently now that she was going to be dealing with the new hormones and other side effects of having her gender changed.

Kari, Mimi and Sora just smiled at the sweet sight, thinking that maybe this new transformation would be good for Dai and help her open her eyes to more things that exist in this world.

Dai looked at everyone.

"How am I gonna get there without a passport or any id?" she asked.

Everyone groaned since they forgot about that little problem too.

"And you also need new clothes to wear, too. You need a lot of new things with this new life." Kari said and laughed nervously as the girl groaned in despair again and had anime tears flowing down her freckled cheeks.

"Leave that all to me." A familiar male voice said.

Everyone turned to see that Gennai was standing there.

"I'll have some new passports and documents made for Dai soon so that she can go to American and live there with Mimi. But until they are made, she'll need to stay with someone else for the night." He said.

"She'll stay with me. My mom won't mind." Sora said.

"perfect. We have a plan then." Gennai said.

Dai looked at everyone, feeling oddly emotional and her eyes began to sting with unshed tears.

"You guys…" she said softly gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it, Dai?" asked Yolei.

"I just wanted to say…thank you. All of you. For your help. This is a really messed up time and it…means a lot to me that you're all so willing to help me." Dai said sniffling.

"Aw!" the girls all said.

Kari, Yolei and Sora all pulled the burgundy haired girl into a hug, knowing that her hormones were really getting to her and she needed some comfort.

"You know, if guys knew that bein' all sensitive like this would make a group of pretty girls hug him, I'm sure guys all over the world would stop being jerks." Dai half joked, the girls giggling at that.

Kari whipped the tears that fell and smiled at her.

"Well, we're friends and will be here to offer support. If you have any questions about what's going on with your emotions," Kari said.

"Or your body." Yoleu put in.

"Then just ask anyone of us." Sora said.

"We'll be glad to help." Mimi said from over the computer.

With that all decided, Sora took Dai and DemiV-Crystalmon home with her and she spoke to the girl on what would be happening to her body and Dai said she just hoped that she wouldn't fall for a guy while she was female and hoped that she would regain her male body again after this.

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, a tall male that looked to be in his teen years stood on top of a mountain, his black hair blowing around his face.

On his back were four large black wings that were once white, his skin was a copper color and he only wore a pair of ripped up black pants.

His bare muscular chest had lacelike patterns on it that traced up over his arms and on the sides on his face.

His onyx eyes were filled with pain and anger as he looked down at the happy digimon together, unaware of the broken hearted creature watching them all in disgust and envy.

"Soon." He swore.

"Just wait for me, child of Miracles. I will come for you." He said before he flew off, black feathers falling and laying on the ground where he once stood.

**Voices are done by these people, who happen to be my favorite voice actors. Well, only a few of them there are plenty of others.**

**Chantal Strand as Dai Motomiya**

**Melissa Fahn as V-Crystalmon**

**Jillian Michaels as DemiV-Crystalmon**

**Johnny Young Bosh as Kalonamon**

**Mari Devon as Ophanimon**


	3. Welcome to the US of A

"Welcome to the US of A"

Dai had a pleasant night at Sora's house and her mother was very nice, although she was a little grabby when it came to Dai's hair color.

She stated she never saw a color like that before and was fascinated by it.

Gennai had the paperwork done for Dai to go to America, so everyone went wither her to the airport and wished her luck and said they were keep her updated on whatever happened.

Sora had even leant the girl some old clothes of hers that she didn't need and Dai hugged the girl, thanking her for the millionth time for her kindness.

So then Dai went through the ruthless hours of being on an air plane and was just eager to get off and meet up with Mimi and see what the girl had planned for her.

She cast her gold tinted brown eyes out of the window, watching the peaceful clouds, hoping they would find this Kalonamon guy and defeat him soon.

**(In the Digital World)**

Back in the Digital World, a group of digimon were running away from their village as it was attacked by a black winged creature.

"Feather Fury!" he yelled.

His wings spread outwards and black feathers flew off in a fast pace and rained down on the digimon like falling knives.

A Floramon and Deramon were holding hands as they ran away together; trying to get away from the crazed dark angel, but Deramon was struck by the attack and was deleted.

Floramon fell to the ground, tears in her eyes as she watched her lover's data float away.

The dark angel hovered over her, watching as she cried in sorrow and pain at her loss, his onyx eyes holding slight regret, understanding the pain to lose a loved one, but he had made a vow that if he could not live with his mate, then no one could.

He looked up to the sky, knowing deep down that the child of Miracles was seeing a similar sight as him.

"You can hide all you like, child of Miracles, but I will find you. You can count on that." He said.

He cast one last look down at the weeping Floramon before he flew off.

**(Back on Earth)**

Dai was woken from her light slumber by someone shaking her shoulder.

She yawned and rubbed at her eyes to see a blonde haired flight attendant with pretty violet eyes was smiling down at her.

"Time to wake up, hon." She said.

"Oh, thanks." She said gathering DemiV-Crystalmon up in her arms and then picked up her duffle bag that held the clothes Sora had given her and then she followed the rest of the people off of the plane.

The little crystal dragon was very excited to be in the airport and was looking around the place, her scarlet eyes wide in awe.

Dai walked out of the gate and looked around for a familiar 16 year old girl Japanese girl.

"Where ish she, Dai?" DemiV-Crystalmon asked.

"I don't know." Dai said as she looked for the child of Sincerity.

She gazed at the crowd, seeing some people holding up these signs that had peoples' names and whatever companies they worked for or where they were coming from.

"There! There! There!" the dragon said excitedly pointing a white paw over to their left.

Dai looked over and saw two people a few years older than her holding a white sign that said; Motomiya Dai, Odaiba, Japan.

The people holding it were Mimi and a familiar blonde haired boy that Dai had met a few times in the past.

She smiled and walked over to the group.

"Mimi, Michael. Hey." She greeted the two.

"It's good to see you again, Dai. Although, I wasn't expecting it to be like this." Michael said.

"Please don't rub it in. I've been very emotional lately and it's been freaking me out." Dai groaned.

The blonde laughed and took her bag from her and Mimi took her right arm to lead her out of the airport and they all got in Michael's car.

Dai and DemiV-Crystalmon looked at the sights outside, noting that the place looked prettier at night on Christmas Eve when they had to deal with the digimon problem then.

Dai looked back at Mimi, who was looking at her with a soft smile and she returned it, happy to have her friends with her to help her out with this mess.

They soon came to a stop an apartment and they all climbed out of the car and Mimi lead them up to her apartment, telling Dai about the day she had planned for her tomorrow after she was well rested.

"First I'll take you out to my favorite café to try this yummy latte that they have. Then we'll be going shopping for clothes that will fit you better and also compliment your style. Let's see, what else? Oh, then we'll go to the salon and see what we can do about your hair." Mimi said.

Dai was silently sobbing and Michael patted her shoulder in comfort when she heard her agenda.

Why couldn't Kalonamon just come and make a move now and save her from this misery?

Mimi showed her guests her room and it was nice.

It was big enough for two people to share, had two dressers, a closet, computer stand with her white lap top on it and a TV stand with a good sized TV.

The walls of the room were painted pink, there was a queen sized bed that had a pink and green floral pattern on it and there was a collage on the wall of all of Mimi's friends from over the years.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Dai asked.

"Well, right here silly." Mimi said sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, I gathered that we'll be sharing the room. But where's my bed?" she asked.

"We'll be sharing my bed. There's more than enough room." Mimi said.

"Uh, but…you know I used to be a guy, right?" Dai asked.

"Yes, but you're a girl now." The child of Sincerity stated.

"Not forever though." Dai said, but she was feeling less confident about that fact.

"Well, you are right now and that's what counts. Now, get some rest. Mom and Daddy won't be back for a while now. They can't wait to meet you." Mimi then left the room, dragging Michael with her.

When the door shut, Dai threw herself on the bed, the scent of raspberries invading her nose.

"What a week." She sighed.

DemiV-Crystalmon climbed over to the fluffy pillows and started jumping on them, giggling as she did so.

Dai pulled out her D-3, which also changed, and frowned.

Her white and blue digivice was now white and gold.

She really wondered why Kalonamon thought she could help him.

And how could this power of the crystal help her out?

She reached up to her neck and began to play with the warm rock that felt like it was vibrating in her hand from the power it held.

Why did she have to be the one to have this power?

When she was younger, she always wanted to be someone special and have the spot light shine down on her, but now she wouldn't mind if it were directed at someone else right now.

Like TK.

She wondered if she could spread the power to the others and turn their digimon into crystal digimon too.

It would be cool.

She fell asleep clutching her crystal and D-3, unaware of the device giving off a light that made DemiV-Crystalmon digivolve to V-Crystalmon, who was sleeping peacefully on one of the pillows.

**Yay, third chapter done! You can see how very bored and restless I was by doing this. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. That's What Girls Do

"That's What Girls Do"

A village in the Digital World had been taken over by Kalonamon.

The inhabitants were all placed under is control and began building a tower for him to stay in, instead of the cave in a mountain side he had been living in before.

He kept a watchful eye over them, making sure they did the job properly.

"Lord Kalonamon, sir!" an Impmon said coming up to him.

Kalonamon looked down at the creature, his usual green eyes a demonic red color, sowing that he was possessed.

"Yes?" Kalonamon asked.

"The preparations will be done in a few weeks, sir." Impmon said bowing.

Kalonamon spared his underling a small grin.

"Good. Now go." He said.

Impmon nodded and went off to continue his work with the Gazimon and DemiDevimon.

The dark angel looked up at the sky, seeing the image of his lover smiling down at him with her warm gold tinted eyes.

He wished that she was still here with him.

But she will be soon.

All he needed was to get the child of Miracles.

**(Back on Earth)**

The next day Dai was being dragged out into the city with Mimi while Michael stayed behind to babysit V-Crystalmon and Betamon.

She had to admit, the lattes were really good and the people who worked at the café were really nice, so the day had started out OK.

But right now Mimi was pulling her inside a hair salon to have them do something about her hair.

Dai started coughing when the scent of hair spray caught her nose.

Some girls were there getting their hair done for a wedding and they had them styled in fancy up dos that needed a lot of spray to keep in place.

"Mimi, sweetie! How are you?" a New Jersey accented voice called out.

Dai looked over and saw a man that was in his twenties and had caramel colored hair and pretty green eyes walk over with a big smile on his face.

"Joey, hello." Mimi said walking over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, come with me." She said to him.

She pulled him over to where Dai was standing and he looked over the girl.

"My, my!" he said.

"I've never seen this hair color before. It is gorgeous!" he gushed running his fingers through the soft burgundy hair.

"Tell me; is this your natural color?" Joey asked the girl.

"Uh, yeah." Dai said a little surprised by how friendly he was.

"This is Joey Valentine. He's my hair stylist. You can trust him to get the job done. Joey, this is Dai Motomiya, my friend from Japan. She'll be staying with me for the summer break. I was wondering if you can figure out what to do with this hair of hers." Mimi said.

Joey nodded and observed the girl's hair and brought her over to a chair to sit in and then he began lifting it up, humming as he did so, trying to think of a style.

Dai watched his reflection in the mirror in front of her, her gold tinted brown eyes following his every move.

He was very…what was the word that Ken would have used?

'Flamboyant' she believed would have been the word.

"Ah! I have it." Joey exclaimed snapping his fingers.

"Trim the bangs, cut the fringes so they frame her face. I wouldn't even dare changing this hair color. What do you think, dear?" he asked Dai.

"Uh, sure. Go for it." She said unsure.

Mimi gave her a smile before she went to sit down and read the magazines that were placed on a table for the people waiting their turns.

Joey then brought Dai over to a sink and placed a towel around her neck and then he washed and conditioned her hair.

She wasn't sure if it was her new female body talking, but Dai was enjoying the treatment and it kind of worried her.

Joey then dried it and then proceeded with cutting it, doing just as he said he would and Dai found that she liked it.

She looked…cute.

She looked sort of pixie-like with her new shorter hair.

Mimi came over after it was done and she gave out a fangirl squeal before she hugged the younger girl, making her freak out a bit at that.

"It looks so cute!" Mimi said.

"I know. I am such a genius." Joey said smugly.

Dai and Mimi thanked him, paid and left, the pink haired girl pulling the younger girl off to a store called Hot Topic to see if she can find anything that would look good on the child of Miracles.

The day had gone by filled with a lot of walking, trying on clothes and having Mimi taking the measurements of her breasts, which made Dai feel a little insecure and that made Mimi think she was even cuter and then went into a small speech on how she shouldn't feel so shy about what her body looks like.

So Dai soon had a whole new wardrobe by noon and the girls went to a restaurant to get some food to eat.

Mimi had also called Michael to meet them there so he could take their bags home for them.

They went to a Burger King, that surprisingly didn't have a lot of people there and Dai collapsed at a table, exhausted as she dropped the six bags filled with jeans, skirts, shorts, tube tops, camisoles and other articles of clothing that were in them.

Mimi had gone to go order the food for them when she saw how tuckered out the girl looked.

Dai sighed as she laid her head on her crossed arms.

Who knew shopping could be as much of a work out as soccer?

"Long day?" someone asked.

Dai looked up and saw a boy with mocha colored skin had walked up to her table.

"How'd you guess?" she asked rhetorically.

He smiled at her and looked at the bags, then back at her.

"Oh, yeah. That." She said sitting up properly.

He laughed.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a tourist?" he asked.

"Sort of. I'm spending the summer here with a friend." She answered wondering why this guy was even talking to her.

"Oh. Well, I should get goin'. I'm Tyler by the way." He said winking at her.

"Dai." She said.

He nodded then turned and went over to a group of people that were waiting on him.

"You seem to be popular." A familiar voice said.

Dai looked up and saw Michael was now there, smiling like usual.

"Hey. Where are Beta and V?" she asked.

"In the car. Those two are really wild together." He said sitting down in front of her.

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that. V-Crystalmon can be a real handful at times. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you." She said.

"Of course not. It was nice to see Betamon having fun with a friend." He said.

Dai nodded, realising that it must be hard on Betamon to not have any other digimon that live in the Human World to have fun with.

"All right, lunch is served." Mimi said walking over with two trays filled with their food.

They all ate and talked about random things that had been going on before the incident happened, Michael even made sure to drop in the fact that a boy had been flirting with Dai before and the pinkette was thrilled by the news, asking her all about it.

Dai groaned in annoyance and glared at the blonde, who only smiled innocently at her as he ate his fries.

**(In the Digital World)**

Kalonamon stood before a small group of digimon as a portal was opened.

"If the child of Miracles will not come to me, then we'll have to go." He said.

The digimon then ran into the portal, following their master's orders to seek out the whereabouts of the child of Miracles and then report back to him.

He didn't know if the child was male or female nor what they looked like, what their family was like, who their friends were or where they lived.

He needed to find out everything he could about this child.

"Beware, Digidestinds, things are about to get interesting." He said.

**(In Odaiba)**

Izzy was working on his computer when he picked up some new signatures.

Curious, he tried to locate them and find out what they were and gasped.

"Oh, man. This isn't good." He said.

There were portals opening up all over the world, digimon of all kinds coming out and scattering around the globe.

His computer beeped again and he saw that he had gotten a message.

He checked his inbox and the message came up on his screen, worsening his fears.

In big black letters, it said;

"_**Come out wherever you are, Miracles."**_

"Dai is in bigger trouble than we first thought." Izzy said.

Of course, he would soon learn that every Digidestind around the world had gotten the exact same message and that Dai, Mimi and Michael were staring at the screen of Dai's D-terminal with scared and angered faces.

**Right, new chapter out, hope it was good. The action is soon coming up and congratulations to suntan140 for correctly guessing where I was going with my story. I must be really transparent. You'll all soon be able to see the power of the crystal, so stay tuned! **

**Oh, and for those who are wondering, I'm having issues with writing my Tamers fic at the moment and I'm very sorry about that.**


	5. First Evolution

"First Evolution"

**Thanks for those who are reading, I hope you are enjoying it. Plus, I suck at fighting scenes, so I hope this one was good. Enjoy!**

Dai was out in the park, V-Crystalmon up in a tree above her, looking out for her in case some of the evil digimon comes after her.

It's been a few weeks ever since Kalonamon had sent the message and the team in Odaiba were taking take of the digimon there.

So far there hadn't been any digimon coming up in New York.

Dai had said that she should be there with the others to help them out, but Tai said she was the target and they had to protect her, which got her mad.

"_I'm not some damsel in distress, Tai!" Dai yelled at the computer screen._

"_I am the Leader of the team and I can't just stay here when I know that creep is sending out his minions, hurting others just to get to me!"_

"_You need to stay where you are. Kalonamon is after you. If he gets you, we're finished." Tai said._

"_Yeah, but I'm the one who has the advantage. I have the crystal, remember?" she said lifting the crystal up from her chest to display it._

"_We still don't know what kind of power it holds. It isn't safe to use it." Izzy said._

"_Dai, please. You're my best friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Just please stay there with Mimi." Ken pleaded._

_Dai looked at her DNA partner, his pretty light blue eyes filled with worry as he begged his best friend to listen to reason._

_She sighed and sat back down, arms crossed._

"_Fine." She agreed making Ken smile._

"_But if any digimon arrive in my area, I am not running away. I will stay and fight them. Got that?" she said with stern eyes._

_Tai looked like he wanted to protest, but Matt elbowed him in the side._

_They both shared a look, knowing how stubborn their successor is._

_Tai sighed and looked at her._

"_Fine, but you better tell us about everything that happens." Tai said sternly._

"_Got it." Dai said with a thumb up and a wink._

_Mimi smiled and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder._

"_Besides, she also has Michael and Betamon here to help out. I'll even bring Palmon back from the Digital World in case something happens." The child of Sincerity said with a wink._

"_Just be careful." Kari said._

Nothing had happened so far and she was wondering if that was a good thing or not.

She was playing with the crystal because every time she touched it, it made her feel more focussed and calm.

Palmon was staying with them now and was very interested in the new crystal digimon and was helping V-Crystalmon adjust with her new female body.

"What could that guy be planning?" Dai asked out loud.

Just then, her D-3 began beeping so she brought it out to see that there was a signal coming from a few blocks away.

"V, let's move." She said standing up.

The white dragon jumped down and landed in front of her partner.

"But what about Mimi and Michael?" she asked her human.

"Look, a digimon might be terrorizing some people. We can't wait for them to come." Dai said.

V-Crystalmon nodded and then the duo ran off to where the signal was coming from, a group of people running away from the scene in fear.

She got there in time to see that Mimi was there and Lilymon was engaged in battle with a strange purple and black dragon digimon.

"Mimi!" Dai called.

The pinkette looked over to see the burgundy haired girl with shocked brown eyes.

"Dai, you need to leave!" she yelled.

A scream interrupted them.

Dai looked over and saw that the digimon, Cyberdramon, had rammed into a building and it was starting to fall down where a little girl was standing, crying for her parents.

Dai gasped and then looked down at V-Crystalmon, the duo sharing a look.

Lilymon flew over to Cyberdramon and fired off her flower cannon at him, but he evaded it.

"Go, V!" Dai said.

V-Crystalmon ran over to where the little girl was, just as a large piece of debris fell.

The little girl screamed, paralyzed in fear, but the white dragon got to her in time and knocked her out of the way, the girl safe from harm.

Dai ran over and kneeled down next to them and checked to make sure the little girl was all right.

A woman then ran over and the girl ran over to her mother.

The mother smiled down at her, relief in her eyes as she picked her up and hugged her before she ran away from the two fighting Ultimates.

Dai watched as Lilymon got back handed by Cyberdramon and she was knocked into the ground, Mimi running over to her partner, worried.

"This is not going well." Dai said as she watched the dragon fly above the city.

He then spotted her and growled.

"Dai, we need to do something and quick." V-Crystalmon said.

"I know. You need to try and digivolve." Dai said.

"But Izzy said-"

"Forget what Izzy said. We can't let anyone get hurt." Dai said.

V-Crystalmon nodded as the girl pulled out her gold and white D-3 and it began to glow, along with the crystal around her neck.

Cyberdramon then charged at the duo, Mimi and Lilymon watching in fear for the two younger females.

"Go for it, V!" Dai said as the white dragon ran to go fight and she was then covered in light.

"V-Crystalmon digivolve too….."

The small white dragon then grew to at least six feet tall, had a silver helmet on her head with a yellow V, long flowing teal hair, had two white wings and was wearing an outfit similar to Angewomon's, only it was light blue.

"XV-Crystalmon."

Everyone stared up at the new Champion in awe.

"Wow." Mimi and Lilymon said.

"So this is the power of the crystal." Dai said as she smiled up at her partner.

"All right, bug boy. Let's dance!" XV-Crystalmon said as Cyberdramon neared her.

She then flew over to him and delivered a round house kick to his head, making him cry out as he swerved to the side.

Dai cheered and threw her arms in the air.

"That's my girl!" she cheered.

XV-Crystalmon flew over to Cyberdramon and then the two began to fight in the air, throwing hits and kicks at each other, while the two Digidestinds watched them fight.

"Lilymon, are you going to be all right?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. But I think I should help XV-Crystalmon. Cyberdramon is deadly and very wild." Lilymon said as she stood up.

The dragon then used his Desolation Claw on the Champion, sending her back as she cried out in pain.

"XV-Crystalmon!" Dai called out in worry, her crystal glowing.

XV-Crystalmon then righted herself in the air as she began to glow.

"Play time's over. Time to end this." She said.

She raised her arms up and a wand that had a crystal on top appeared.

"Time for a little purification."

The crystal glowed in time with the one around Dai's neck and then a multicolored blast out light shined from the crystal and engulfed Cyberdramon.

He roared as the light purified the taint and he then de-digivolved into a small purple head with mini wings and yellow stripes.

The in-training began to fall, but the Campion caught him in time and then flew down to where Dai, Mimi and Lilymon were standing.

"That was awesome, XV-Crystalmon. But who's this little guy?" Dai asked when she saw the small creature.

"That's Hopmon. He's Cyberdramon's In-Training form." Lilymon explained.

The Champion handed the In-Training to Dai as she transformed back to her rookie form.

Hopmon cooed up at the child of Miracles and she hugged the digimon to her chest, tickling the little guy.

Hopmon laughed in joy at the attention he was getting, Mimi peering over the girl's shoulder at the cute little guy, unaware of the fact they were being spied on by Impmon, who was taking pictures of them to bring to his master and see if he could figure out what which Chosen Child was the keeper of Miracles.


	6. Dreams of an Angel

"Dreams of an Angel"

**OK, so in this chapter there's a bit…of a lime, I guess you could call it. I've never really wrote anything like it before, so I guess you'll just have to see. Enjoy!**

Dai was in bed that night, sleeping soundly.

V-Crystalmon was sleeping on a few pillows by the bed with Hopmon in her arms and Palmon was beside them, a warm blanket thrown over them.

Mimi was sleeping beside Dai in the bed with a small smile curving her lips as she dreamed of her time in the Digital World and all of the wonderful times she had with her friends, family and boyfriend.

Dai's dreams, however, weren't as innocent.

_In her dreams there was a woman that looked like an older version of her who was standing in a field that was filled with many lovely flowers, her long burgundy hair flowing in the sweet scented breeze._

_She was smiling as she looked up at the sky as the sun began to set, the lovely colors of orange, pink and purple contrasting together well._

"_It's so beautiful." She said._

"_But not as beautiful as you." A loving male voice said._

_Two muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back into a warm chest._

_She sighed and leaned her head back on the chest, her head tilted to the right so the male behind her could pepper kisses along her neck._

_She giggled and moaned a bit at the sweet display of affection from her lover._

"_You always were the charmer." She said._

"_For you, I would be anything you wish." He said._

_She closed her gold tinted brown eyes as she removed one of his arms from her waist and lifted it up to her mouth to kiss his knuckles._

"_I only wish for you to be yourself. I wouldn't have you any other way." She said._

"_As would I, my love." He said burying his face in the crook of her neck._

_She moaned in pleasure as he bit and kissed at a particular sensitive spot on her neck, his hands roaming around her body that was clothed in a simple, yet elegant white dress._

"_I beg of you… please give yourself to me." He said in a begging tone that was filled with love and passion._

_She smiled as the stars began to rise in the sky and the sun set, the sky darkening._

"_You are free do to as you wish, love." She said in a voice that held her love for him._

_He then carefully lowered her down to the soft grass on the fields, the silk petals of the flowers tickling her bare arms._

_She looked up at him…_

Dai shot up in bed when she heard the alarm go off and groaned.

"Who on earth sets a stupid alarm on summer break?" she asked no one in particular.

She then remembered her dream and thought about whom those two people were and why the woman had looked so much like her.

Was there a connection between them to Kalonamon?

She decided to think about it later as Mimi began to stir and woke up.

**(In the Digital World)**

Kalonamon listened to Impmon as he went off telling him about the Digidestinds he had found so far.

He had also used a strange device he wasn't familiar with called a camera that Impmon had used to take pictures of all of the Chosen Children and was looking at all of the pictures.

"From what I've gathered, most of the Digidestinds are in a town in Japan called Odaiba. If the child of Miracles were anywhere, I would bet that they would know, Lord Kalonamon." He said.

"Good work." The dark angel said.

He then came open the picture of two girls standing together with a Lilymon and a white dragon type digimon.

The older looking girl had long pink hair and was dressed in a white sleeveless top and blue bottoms while the younger girl was dressed in blue bottoms and had an orange top and had a Hopmon in her arms.

His breath caught as he looked at her, his onyx eyes widened in shock and hope as he took in her appearance.

The burgundy hair, the soft caramel skin that seemed to glow gold in the sun and those gold tinted brown eyes that were filled with warmth.

It couldn't be.

"Impmon." He said stopping.

"Yes, sire?" the Rookie asked.

"Where was this picture taken?" Kalonamon asked as he showed him the picture he was looking at.

"It was taken in a city in America called New York. Why, sire?" he asked with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Kalonamon looked at the picture again, thinking hard.

"I want you to give the orders. Send DemiDevimon to Odaiba to spy on the Chosen Children that reside there and send BlackGatomon to New York to watch these two females." He said.

"Yes sir." Impmon said bowing and then ran off down the empty halls of the palace.

Kalonamon watched him go and then looked back down at the image of the young girl holding the In-Training that had such an impact on him.

"Is it really true? Could it actually be?" he asked himself.

**(Back on Earth)**

Dai had opened up a portal and sent Hopmon back to the Digital World in the area that Primary Village was located.

A digimon named Swanmon found him and took him with her to the village for protection.

Now she, Michael and Mimi were having another conference with the team over video chat, telling them what had happened between V-Crystalmon and Cyberdramon.

"So that was the power of the crystal. Amazing. I wish we had it sooner when dealing with the Dark Masters." TK said holding Patamon to him.

"Daisuke, I can't believe you completely disregarded what I said about using the crystal!" Izzy said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but if I didn't help, then who knew what would've happened to Lilymon." Dai said crossing her arms.

"Besides, Cyberdramon wasn't really evil. He was just under a spell. The crystal's power healed him. Without it, I probably would have had to destroy him and he was an innocent." Palmon said from her place on Mimi's lap.

"Still, at least we know that the power isn't dangerous." Tai said.

"So what was it like?" Gatomon asked V-Crystalmon.

"It was amazing. The power was so pure and good. It made every part of my body tingle as it spread through me. And then when I was hurt, the crystal would heal me and give me more strength to continue on. I guess it was because Dai was worried about me." V-Crystalmon said as she smiled up at her partner who returned it.

"Ophanimon did say that it was Dai's will that would make her powers work. She must have been willing XV-Crystalmon on to fight, so the crystal gave her more power to go on." Tai said as his hazel eyes narrowed in thought.

"Tere's something that I've been wonder." Dai said gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it, Dai?" Kari asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could also pass on the power to you guys. I mean, it the power is activated or whatever by my will, then can't I just will it to give you guys an upgrade or something?" the child of Miracles said.

Everyone thought that over.

It would give them more of an advantage to beat Kalonamon and they could probably fight the digimon without hurting them if they were able to purify them just like XV-Crystalmon could, but would it really work?

"That's a very interesting thought, Dai. But we won't know unless you try it, and I don't know if that would be a good idea. Besides, who would be willing to try it?" Izzy said.

Everyone sighed at that.

"We'll try it." Betamon said.

Everyone looked at him, including Michael.

"Are you sure, Betamon?" he asked him.

"Yeah. If it helps protect our friends, then I'm willing to try it no matter what." He said with a smile.

"But what if it changes your gender and Michael's like it did with Dai and V-Crystalmon?" Yolei asked in concern.

Dai held the crystal, looking at all of her friends.

"No." she said.

"Huh?" everyone asked looking at her.

"It's too risky. I don't want to complicate your lives if that does happen to you. Who knows, it could be permanent. It's bad enough if it's only me who gets this, but I don't want anyone else to suffer for this." She said with a sad smile to everyone.

Betamon nodded in understanding, but still wanted to do everything he could to help his new friends.

"We're gonna have to keep a look out for any of Kalonamon's spies. He probably has them to keep tabs on us to find the child of Miracles." Matt said.

"Right. That's what Myotismon did when he was looking for Kari." TK said.

Kari looked down at her lap, feeling like this situation was exactly like that one six years ago.

Would Dai do what she did?

Give herself over to Kalonamon to save them all?

But then she thought back to the time when Ken was the digimon Emperor and Dai had tried to give himself over to the Emperor so the others wouldn't get eaten by Deltamon.

Well, it wasn't really them, it was really a group of Bakemon in disguise, but still, Dai had been willing to give himself up for them all, so it wouldn't surprise the child of Light if the same thing happened again.

"Yeah, but this is different. We have more power and numbers on our side. This baby is still packed full of power that's just waiting to be tapped into and I'll bet that we'll win this in the end." Dai said.

"You need to stop being so overly confident." TK said.

"Hey! Whenever I'm like that, a miracle always seems to happen and we win in the end. I say you need to live up to your Crest and have more hope, TS." Dai said with her hands on her hips.

TK sighed and shook his head in amusement.

Ken laughed quietly at that, knowing she had a point there.

He was also wondering if they could still DNA digivolve their digimon with the crystal, or would it have an effect on him and Wormmon?

Each day goes by with more questions rising that needed answers and there were no answers to be found.

Of course, that's a part of the life of a Digidestind.


	7. Prepare for the Fireworks

"Prepare for the Fireworks"

**Should Dai have a love interest? This is something I've been wondering since I wrote the first chapter. I've been thinking about maybe using Ryo or Willis, but I'm not sure who to use.**

A few days later there were more attacks in New York, so the tree Digidestinds there had to take care of it and XV-Crystalmon purified each digimon before they were sent back to the Digital World through a portal.

Dai was now sitting on a bench at the park, V-Crystalmon watching over her from the tree tops as usual.

Dai was just drinking a peach smoothie while she watched some kids that were a few years younger than her playing soccer and felt a sense of longer, wishing she was back home playing a game with Tai and Ken.

She watched as a boy, who was smaller than the others tried to get the ball, but tripped and fell down on his face and she winched, remembering how that was once her a few years ago.

Dai had wanted to be on the soccer team and worked hard for that dream to come true, but most people laughed whenever he would fall down and make a mistake.

There were many times that the child of Miracles wanted to run away and cry, but instead, just laughed it off and went back to playing.

She watched as if in a trance as the little brown haired boy pushed himself up as the bigger boys laughed and he just laughed along with them, not wanting to show if he was hurt.

She smiled as he went back into the game, not wanting to give up just because of a mistake and a small embarrassing scene, just like Dai had done back then.

She remembered that plenty of people told her to give up, but didn't listen to them.

And then one day the Motomiya family moved to Odaiba and Dai was the new kid, feeling a little insecure and shy around the other kids, but then Kari had come up to him and extended a hand of friendship, making the burgundy haired boy feel like he belonged.

Then Kari had shown Dai where the big kids were playing soccer and he wanted to join them all, but Kari was worried and said that he could get hurt.

He said he didn't care about that because he wanted to play and be on the team.

The captain of the team had heard what the boy said, so he came over and played a small game with Dai and was impressed with what he saw and decided to take the boy under his wing.

Dai had later learned that he was Kari's big brother Tai and had spent a lot of time playing soccer with him and had looked up to the older male as a role model and Tai was happy to be seen as that by the boy.

But there was a moment in time where Tai and Kari both seemed to stray away from Dai and he felt a little scared that he would lose his two friends, so he tried all he could to make them pay attention to him and he was sad to say that it may have made him turn into a bit of an obnoxious jerk over time.

Dai later put the pieces together and figured that it may have had something to do with what had happened after Tai had come back from camp and Kari was also acting different after that.

When Dai became a Digidestind, he learned that it was because the Digital World had changed both of his friends and they were completely different people from the ones he knew and he wanted to try and cling desperately to what he once had.

Dai continued to watch the game go on, enjoying the day.

Her D-terminal went off so she checked it and saw that she had a message from Mimi to meet her at the café in a few minutes, so she got up and walked off, V-Crystalmon following from the tree tops and telephone poles.

All the while, neither was aware of the strange black and purple cat watching them from the top of a tree on the other side of the soccer field.

Dai was soon at the café and saw Mimi sitting there with Michael.

She went over and pulled out a chair, sitting on the other side of the couple.

"Hey guys. So what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, there's a fair coming up in a few days. It's really fun. There are rides, games, fireworks. It's a bunch of fun." Mimi said with a smile and dreamy look in her eyes as she reminisced of her first time going to the fair.

"There are also food stands that serve foods from different countries. And people are required to wear costumes to this event, so the digimon can come too." Michael said.

"Dude, that sounds awesome! I'd love to go to that." Dai said, her eyes sparkling as she imagined all the fun that they would have.

The couple smiled at her as they discussed costume ideas for the fair and where they would gather the material to make them.

Dai even talked to Ken about it and he said it sounded like a lot of fun and wished he could come up to New York and join in, but the Digidestinds were all going to the Digital World to see if they can gather any more information on what Kalonamon was planning.

So Dai and Mimi worked on their costumes, Mimi's mom also helping them out since Dai wasn't good with sowing.

Thankfully, the costumes were done in time for the fair.

Mimi's parents were both involved with the fair.

Her dad was selling the tickets for the rides and her mom was selling the food from the Japanese culture part of the fair.

Mimi was dressed up as Lilymon and Palmon was excited by the costume, commenting on how life like it looked.

Michael was going in an old costume from one of his dad's movies and Betamon had to wear a collar with a leash so people thought that he was a dog dressed up for the fair too.

Finally, Dai was going dressed as a werewolf, only it was styled to look different from the horror movies.

She was dressed in a pair of ripped black pants that had silver chains attached to the waist, a sleeveless black top that showed off about five inches of her flat stomach, a blue and white wolf tail and a mask that was half of a wolf's face that had the blue and white fluffy ears and a snout and eyeholes so she could see.

She also had on a pair of blue ballet flats and blue gloves that had black stripes that were similar to the ones that Garurumon had.

All in all, she looked like a female version of WereGarurumon and they all thought she looked really cool.

Mimi's mom snapped a bunch of pictures of them all as a group and then Mimi took some with the Digidestinds and their digimon when the folks were gone.

They all went off to the fair, Dai and V-Crystalmon looking around at everything and everyone in fascination at the costumes that the people from various ages were wearing, the bright lights from all of the rides and the exotic smells of the food.

The duo went on nearly every ride, screaming their heads off from the monster like roller coaster that had wicked swerves and loops and played a bunch of games, winning plenty of prizes, but wound up giving them to some of the younger kids who couldn't win anything.

Dai had walked by a stand that was selling jewelry, shirts, hats and such and saw a pendant that had a mark on it that was similar to the Crest of Kindness and made her think of Ken, so she bought it and decided to give it to him when she went back home.

Hours had gone by and the duo was meeting up with the couple and their partners so they could get some food to eat before they went off to find the perfect place to watch the fireworks.

Dai had decided to get food from the Japanese both since she really missed the food from home.

"Oh, hello, Dai." Mimi's mom greeted when the girl walked up to her booth.

"How are you enjoying the fair?" she asked.

"It's sweet. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." Dai said honestly.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Mimi enjoyed it the first time she came here. She kept wishing for her other friends to be here to enjoy it with her." The woman said.

"Yeah, I can relate." Dai said thinking how much more fun it would be if the others were here with her too.

"Anyway, enjoy!" Mimi's mom said handing the girl two plates of ramen and the girl thanked her before she left with V-Crystalmon to go find Mimi and Michael.

The couple were already sitting at a table a few feet away from them, the pinkette enjoying an Indian style cuisine while the blonde at an Italian style cuisine.

They all shared their food, talking about how they had spent their day, the two older Digidestinds happy that the younger had a great time.

All the while, BlackGatomon was watching them from his place on top of an ice cream stand, a camera in hand as he took some pictures of the three humans and their partners.

"Hey, how's everything going?" someone asked him.  
His spared a glance behind him to see Impmon was there, watching the group.

"Fine. All they have been doing was just enjoying themselves. The digimon also have no need to hide because of the humans dressing up in these costumes." BlackGatomon said.

Impmon nodded as he watched the Champion look over in the direction of the white dragon with a longing look in his gold eyes.

BlackGatomon was the only digimon that was working under Kalonamon uncorrupted because he was in fact the dark angel's younger brother and had vowed to stay by his side no matter what.

The black cat had become very interested in V-Crystalmon because he had never seen a digimon like her before and was intent on finding out what she was capable of.

He soon after found himself to be watching the white dragon more than the others and had been shocked when he found that he was infatuated by the young Rookie.

He really didn't want to have to destroy the beauty, but he would have to if his brother told him to do so.

BlackGatomon sighed in regret.

He finally finds a special female that has a lure on him and she was his enemy.

Fate certainly had a suck sense of humour.

"I'll…leave ya to it then." Impmon said confused about the black cat's behaviour before he left.

BlackGatomon merely grunted in response and went back to observing the group.

"Come on, let's go. The fireworks are going to start soon." Michael said standing up and the girls followed him.

They threw away their empty plates and then went over to go on the ferris wheel where they would have a great view of the fireworks in the night sky, BlackGatomon following them discreetly.

Dai and V-Crystal were sitting together with Betamon and Palmon was with the happy couple, who were sharing a few kisses in their cart.

In a few minutes, there was a boom and an explosion of green light lit up the sky and the ride stopped, with the Digidestinds at the top where they would get the best view of the lights.

BlackGatomon watched in interest as the colors lit up the sky and wondered how the humans were able to pull off such a spectacular.

"This has been a great day." Dai said as she leaned back and watched as a blue and orange firework both went off at the same time.

"Yep. I've never had so much fun before in such a long time. It's too bad Wormmon wasn't here. He would love this." V-Crystalmon said as a green, pink and white firework went off with a loud boom.

Mimi was cuddled up to Michael as they both watched, Palmon watching in awe and also using her partner's camera to take pictures of the sight before them.

The day of the fair had finally come to an end and everyone had, just for a moment, let themselves relax and enjoy the time of peace.


	8. Crystal Courage

"Crystal Courage"

**OK, next chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this story and thank you to those who are still around for it. BTW, I decided that Dai will be paired to someone, but I won't say who right now, but will say that a love triangle will be showing up. And no, TK and Kari are not involved in it. **

Dai was in the park again, watching as the same kids she had watched a few days before, the little boy (who she learned earlier on was called Drake) was still trying his hardest to play with the others.

Dai had decided to take the boy under her wing, just like Tai had done for her and now Drake was playing better than ever because he knew that he had someone who believed in him and would encourage him whenever he needed it.

Drake managed to score the last goal, making the game tied and his team mates told him how well he played and congratulated him.

The brunette looked over to the bench where he knew Dai was sitting, watching over him and sent her a thumbs up and she did the same.

_Dai was walking in the park when she heard someone crying and looked over to a large tree that had some buses around it and then walked over, curious about it._

_She looked behind the greenery and was shocked to see the boy from the soccer game was there, rubbing his knee as he cried._

"_Are you OK, pal?" she asked him in concern._

_The boy jerked in shock and looked up to see the Japanese girl standing over him, her gold tinted brown eyes holding worry for him and also…sympathy, like she understood what was wrong._

"_Wh- What…? Who are you?" he asked her whipping away his tears furiously._

"_My name's Daisuke. Daisuke Motomiya." She said leaning down with a smile on her blossom pink lips (Mimi forced the lip gloss on her, it was a very trying experience since the younger Digidestind had run away and the pinkette chased her around the apartment before she had to pin her down and force it on while her parents just sat and watched)._

"_Daisuke? That's a weird name." the boy stated._

"_I happen to like my name. It means 'great help' in Japanese. But everyone calls me Dai. So who are you?" she asked, the smile never leaving._

_The boy looked at her curiously, unsure of why she was talking to him, but he still felt a surge of warmth and friendship with her round._

"_I'm Drake Mitchell. Mom said it was like a combo of dragon and snake." He said._

"_Cool. So, what's up?" she asked jumping over the bush and taking a seat beside the boy who was watching her with curious amber eyes._

"_Why are you talking to me?" he asked her._

"_Is there a problem with that?" she asked playing with the goggles around her neck that served to ide the crystal from any of Kalonamon's spies._

_Drake flushed and went back to rubbing his sore arm, trying to drop the subject, but Dai wasn't giving in that easily._

"_No, but…normally the big kids don't want anything to do with me. They make fun of me when I make mistakes." He said, amber eyes filled with sadness._

_Dai smiled knowingly with some sympathy in her eyes as she placed a hand on his arm, unaware of the small gold light that emitted from her hand._

_The light healed the boy's injured arm and he was a little shocked when he felt the tingling that made him feel safe and at peace as his arm stopped hurting and looked up at the girl in wonder._

"_I know what that's like. I would always fall on my face and then the bigger kids would laugh at me. There were plenty of times I wanted to run away and cry, nut I just laughed it off and got back up. Sometimes I would get mad and start a fight just to get them to stop. I always wanted people to notice me, so I tried my best to do things, no matter what." The girl said, the boy looking at her in shock at how similar their situations sounded._

"_What made you stop?" Drake asked._

"_I moved to a different city. I wanted to join the soccer team and the captain came up to me and we played some one on one." Dai said smiling fondly as she thought of that time._

"_He said that I had some potential and took me under his wing, teaching all that he knew. I really grew to admire him. I called him Taichi-sempai out of respect, since he's my senior, but he insisted on me just calling him Tai. He's one of my best friends now." She said gripping her goggles._

"_These goggles used to be his. He gave them to me when I became the captain of the soccer team." She said._

_Tai had really given them to her when she became a Digidestind and the new Leader, but the boy didn't need to know that._

_Drake smiled and hung his head._

"_Hey, what's wrong, pal?" she asked cupping his chin and raising his head up._

"_Well, it's just…I wish I had someone like that to help me out. I really wanna do my best and get on the team in the fall, but I just can't get it right." He said sadly, tears of frustration in his eyes as his fists clenched._

_Dai watched him and spotted an abandoned soccer ball a few feet away so she stood up and went to pick it up._

"_Hey, Drake." She said catching his attention._

_She held the ball in her hands, making him arch a brow in curiosity, but then he realised what she was doing when she booted the ball up over the tree and sailed in the air, landing about twenty feet away from them._

"_Let's go see what cha got, Drake." She said holding a hand out for him._

_Drake looked at her hand, wondering if she was being serious, but then he smiled and took her offered hand and she pulled him up._

_The two then ran off to the field and played a small game together, the child of Miracles feeling the two powers of Courage and Friendship burn pleasantly inside of her as she coached the boy, the two of them laughing as they played._

Dai smiled as she remembered that day, but then was broken from her thought when her D-3 started beeping and she pulled it out to see where the digital signature was coming from, only for her eyes to widen in horror when she saw that the signal was coming from right above the kids.

She stood up when she saw a portal open up in the sky, the kids stopping their game to look up at the tear that appeared in the sky, some were scared, others fascinated.

Dai took pride to see that Drake looked more serious about the situation than the others.

Then, to add on to the bad feeling she felt, a large green bird digimon came bursting out if the sky, screeching as it flapped it's massive wings, huge gusts of wind blowing harshly at the people in the park, some kids being knocked down by it.

Dai stood her ground and called out V-Crystalmon from her hiding place in the trees.

"V, we gotta get the kids out of there!" she called over the roar of the winds and the people running in terror.

"I'm on it!" the white dragon said.

She ran over to the kids, Drake trying to help some of them run away and Dai looked down at her digivice, hoping that a miracle would happen and she would be able to use the digi eggs.

"All right, here we go." She said as she held out her gold and white device.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she yelled.

V-Crystalmon was then covered in orange light as she began to digivolve.

"V-Crystalmon armour digivolve too….." she said.

The images of Agumon, Greymon, MetalGraymon and WarGreymon faded over her as she digivolved, flames glowing over her as her form grew.

She was then a tall woman with blue skin, red eyes that showed through a red and orange mask with a curved blade on it, a chest plate with flames and the crest of Courage covering her breasts and a pair of matching shorts.

She also had the knee paddings with flames on them and the paws with the same design with three sharp blades on them, had a blue dragon's tail and feet.

Not only was that, but the flames on the armour made out of a gem stone known as carnelian and the blades were made out of diamond.

"CrystalFlamedramon: the Fire Gem of Courage."

Dai stared in awe at her new armour digimon as she quickly helped the kids get away from Parrotmon, Dai also helping them all get away.

CrystalFlamedramon's body erupted in flames as she jumped up and charged at Parrotmon, causing the bird to screech in pain and the child of Miracles cheered her on as she continued fighting, unaware of the onyx gaze focussed on her.

"All right, Polly, time to go down!" CrystalFlamedramon said as her diamond blades sparked with flames.

She sent out a barrage of flames that looked like they had bits of rubies in them, the flames consuming the giant green bird as Dai's crystal glowed and Parrotmon was purified by the attack.

He turned back into a digi egg and it floated down to the ground, CrystalFlamedramon jumping up to catch the egg safely in her arms.

"That was awesome, CrystalFlamedramon! I can't believe that actually worked." Dai said running over to her partner, missing the figure hidden in the shadows of a large tree, watching her with new found hope in his eyes as he took in her appearance.

"We will be meeting soon, child of Courage. Perhaps you can solve these mysteries for me. Like where the child of Miracles is and why you look so much like…her." He said.

He huffed before his wings spread and he flew off.

**The fight sucked, didn't it? I always sucked at writing fight scenes and I was rushing through it. Sorry. Also, if anyone has an idea what digimon they want V-Crystalmon to fight, please tell me.**


	9. An Angel's Requiem

"An Angel's Requiem"

**This chapter is more focused on Kalonamon, so everyone will get a better understanding for his character. All right, thanks for still reading everyone.**

Kalonamon walked down the lavish hall ways of his palace, is mind far too deep in thought to notice his own brother giving him looks of worry as he passed him in the halls.

"Big brother, will you please tell me what is bothering you?" BlackGatomon asked running to the dark angel's side.

"It is nothing to be concerned of, brother." Kalonamon said.

The Champion glared and jumped in front of the Mega, cutting off his path.

Kalonamon stopped, shocked that his brother had done so.

"Stop with the lies. I know when something is bothering you. You are disturbed by that human girl, I know you are." BlackGatomon said.

Kalonamon gave him a curious look, wondering if he had been that transparent, but shrugged it off as his thoughts were brought back to the human girl…Dai he believed was her name.

He had been anxious to learn more about her and why he disturbed him so much, so he had gone to the Human World and spied on her with his own eyes.

He first found her in the park talking to that small human boy and he almost smiled at how caring she was for someone who was a complete stranger to her, her gold tinted eyes lighting up with the same warmth that _she_ used to have.

As he continued watching her, he learned that she was very stubborn, headstrong, confident and loving.

He grew more intrigued as he watched her interact with the blonde haired boy, the pink haired girl, who he learned was the child of Sincerity and anyone else she came into contact with.

Kalonamon was embarrassed to admit that he had even snuck into her room in the middle of the night and watched her sleep, her lovely burgundy hair, so much like _hers_ turned a pretty shade of violet in the dark, her caramel skin looking darker in the night as well.

He had felt the need to lean down and place a kiss on her pink lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked, but refrained from doing so when he heard the mythical digimon groan in her slumber and took that as his cue to leave.

"Kalonamon, you don't need to hide this from me. I know why you are so obsessed with this girl." BlackGatomon said drawing him from his thoughts.

Kalonamon looked into his brother's saddened eyes and he turned his head away, refusing to shed any tears as his mind was plagued with thoughts of _her._

"This girl…do you think it is possible that she is-?"

"I do not know." Kalonamon said cutting off his brother.

"But I intend to find out."

The dark angel cleared his throat then, hoping for a subject change.

"Speaking of obsession, dear brother, I couldn't help but take notice of your interest in a certain white dragon." Kalonamon said innocently.

BlackGatomon flushed under is black fur, making his older brother laugh in amusement.

"Forgive me, brother. I did not mean to fall for the enemy, but she has taken my interest. There is just…something about her that draws me in." BlackGatomon said, feeling as though he had failed to really display how he truly felt towards the Rookie.

He had secretly been meeting with V-Crsytalmon, trying to get to know her better.

They had met when the white dragon was on the roof top of the apartment she lived in.

He had been spying on her and she sensed his presence, so she attacked him and he was surprised by the strength behind her attack and was slightly impressed by her power.

She asked who he was and if he were a spy for Kalonamon and he said he wasn't, which technically was the truth since he was really his brother, but he didn't want to tell her of that.

He had then tried to get to know her by striking up a friendship with her and she had taken to him very quickly since she was a very social creature and he had fallen for her.

Kalonamon smiled down at his brother.

"You cannot choose who you fall in love with. I should know. The heart wants what it wants. And if it decides that it wants this digimon, then that is all right with me." Kalonamon said, smiling happily down at the Champion as he gave the Mega a relieved and happy look.

"Thank you." BlackGatomon said.

Kalonamon nodded to him and then left the Campion to get back to his duties.

The dark angel walked into his room, the walls a simple white color, a balcony that had crimson red drapes and a large bed in the center of the room, adorned in silk black sheets.

He sighed and walked over to his head and sat down on it, his head hung as his thoughts drifted back to the human girl, wondering if it were possible that she had some connection to _her._

_She was standing at the bottom of Infinity Mountain, smiling happily as she helped some digimon gather food, Kalonamon watching over her, loving how her burgundy hair glowed red and her caramel skin glowed gold in the sun light, feeling blessed to have this wonderful creature as his mate._

_Her two vibrant red wings were folded delicately on her back and her white gown looked simple, but complimented her figure perfectly._

_Everything was wonderful, but it soon turned back._

_The sky turned dark and the digimon fled in fear at the sudden eclipse._

_Kalonamon looked around, making sure no one was left behind as the mountain began to shake and boulders fell from it._

_He looked behind to see his mate was still in her same place, but was in the arms of the most hated of all fallen angels._

_Devimon._

_He looked at Kalonamon with a cruel sneer as he drove his hand clean through his mate's back, the sharp clawed hand stick out of her chest._

_Kalonamon gasped as he saw her eyes grow dim, the life faded as blood trickled from her lips._

"_No…PHOENIXMON!" he yelled._

Phoenixmon was his mate and she was as wild and beautiful as the dancing flame, but she could also be tamed.

He had fallen for her the moment he looked into her gold tinted brown eyes and he grew to love her more as time went on and one day he asked her to become his mate.

She had jokingly told him that she would have to think about it, but then laughed when she saw the desperation and pleading look he had given her and called him an idiot for thinking she wouldn't agree.

He had sighed in great relief and kissed her on the lips, relishing in the sweet taste of strawberries that he tasted on her lips.

They had been happy together for many years, but then it ad all ended when Devimon killed her and the Dark Masters rose, destroying the world.

Kalonamon tried to kill Devimon himself, but he failed because he was clouded by his fury and pain.

His powers were based on love and kindness and he had that all taken from him, so he was weak.

Kalonamon then became a fallen angel himself to try and exact revenge on Devimon, but he couldn't control his powers and hurt innocents, so Ophanimon came and had him chained up and imprisoned in a cave deep in the earth for years.

He had regretted all that he had done, but he wanted his lover back.

He needed her back.

When he heard that there was a Digidestind that had the power of Miracles, he knew that he could use their powers to bring his mate back from the dead and be with her again, so he escaped from is prison with the help of his brother, BlackGatomon and then he began coming up with a plan to find the child of Miracles and bring them back to his palace to make them bring is lover back to him.

But that Dai girl…

Why did she look so much like Phoenixmon?

She was so much like her appearance and in personality, almost as if their souls were one.

But why was that?

Kalonamon sighed and he leaned back in her, falling asleep with the image of the human girl vivid in is mind as he dreamed about her, having her gazing up at him with eyes clouded in lust and love, her lovely hair spread out around her head like a halo, her mouth opening to let out a loud moan as he claimed her body.


	10. A Bloody Problem

"A Bloody Problem"

**OK, this chapter will be about Dai facing some issues with having a female body. And I think you can all guess what that problem is based on the title. Poor Dai. Enjoy!**

The sun rose over New York, the sunlight peering into the homes of many of the people living there.

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining in the sky, the birds singing as they flew gaily in the blue sky.

Yes, it seemed like it was going to be a wonderful day for everyone.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

…Or not.

The scream had made the residents of the Tachikawa home all jump in shock and worry from their place at the kitchen table and looked to the hall that lead to Mimi's room, where Dai and the digimon were.

The child of Sincerity quickly stood up and ran to the room, thinking the worse of what could have made the child of Miracles scream in terror like that.

Did Kalonamon find out who she was and attacked her?

She threw the door open and was startled to see the burgundy haired girl sitting on the bed, staring at a spot with unmoving eyes that were wide and filled with despair and fear.

"Dai?" she called out to the younger girl.

V-Crystalmon and Palmon were seated by the girl's side, both looking very worried about the girl.

"Dai, please, tell me what's wrong?" Mimi asked as she walked over to her friend.

Dai looked up at the pinkette with tears in her eyes.

"Mimi…I'm never going to become a guy again." She sobbed.

"What? Why would you say that?" Mimi asked confused.

Dai scrunched her eyes shut tightly and pointed down at the sheets, so Mimi looked and saw a bit of red was dirtying the sheets and her eyes widened in understanding as she smiled at her.

"You got your period." Mimi said.

Dai groaned and picked up a pillow, smacked it on her face and screamed into it, getting her frustrations out.

Mimi shook her head in amusement and slight sympathy.

Waking up to find yourself bleeding was not something you would want to happen to you.

There was a knock at the door and Mimi turned to see her mother was standing there with a worried look.

"What happened in here?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked.

"Nothing too bad. Dai just woke up to a little surprise." Mimi said with a smile.

"A surprise? What sort of surprise?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"The kind that means a girl now has fertile ovaries or something like that." Came Dai's reply, though it was muffled by the fabric of the pillow.

She wasn't really sure if what she had said was right since she didn't learn about the female's part in the reproductive system.

She was after all still a boy when they were first told about this stuff, so it was only the male's body that was learned.

Mrs. Tachikawa thought about what the girl said and then she shrieked and skipped over to the girl, pulling the pillow from her upset face.

"Oh, young Dai-chan is now a woman! This is so exciting! I never thought I would get to have this kind of moment ever again. This is so exciting." The woman gushed like a school girl.

Dai groaned again and threw herself on the bed, not feeling very enthused.

For pity sake, she had her period!

That means her body was now at a point in life where it was able to produce children.

The fact that she wasn't hyperventilating and having a huge melt down was a miracle in itself.

She was probably never going to be able to become a boy ever again!

**(A few hours later)**

Dai's day had just gotten worse and the only way she could think to make herself feel better was to stay curled up in bed and just sleep the entire day away.

Mrs. Tachikawa had given her _the talk_ and it was pretty mortifying.

And then she had gotten these killer pains in her stomach and her lower back was also a little sore, but is was more irritating than painful and really bothered her.

After that, Mimi had then told her how to wear tampons and the child of Miracles almost fainted after the explanation and refused to wear them, so the child of Sincerity just drew her bath and told her to relax in there while she went out to get her some pads to wear instead and some sweets.

Mrs. Tachikawa had given her some pain killers to help make her feel better, but Dai was just feeling depressed and if someone said the wrong thing to her (*cough* Mr. Tachikawa*cough*), she would burst into tears.

After this whole thing, Dai swore she would never think foul things about her sister when she went through her time of the month ever again!

Dai heard talking through her blurry sleepy mind as she slowly began to wake up.

"Oh, I think she's waking up now." Came a sweet voice when the person saw Dai's nose twitch.

It was obviously Mimi.

"Well, that's good to see. She really freaked out about this huh?" came a male's voice that had slight English accent.

That was Michael.

"Oh, the poor thing. I can't even imagine what she must be going through. She's completely given up hope that she will ever become a boy again. I just hate that she has to go through such a hard time." Mimi said sadly.

"Should we tell the others about this?" the child of Miracles heard Palmon ask.

"No way. Dai would freak if the guys heard about this. The only one she would be OK with knowing this is Ken, but that's it. I say you could tell the girls though, but just them." Dai heard V-Crystalmon say and she smiled a bit at that.

"We'll do that the next day, you know, when she's feeling better." Mimi said.

"She really is lucky to have someone like you around to help her out in these times." Michael said.

"Please…don't kiss." Dai muttered as her eyes fluttered open to see that the blonde was about to lean in to place a kiss on his girlfriend's lips, but he just pulled back when he saw the younger girl was up.

Mimi giggled and sat on the bed, V-Crystalmon sitting on the other side, smiling at her partner with sparkling red eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Mimi asked.

"A little better, but if I start crying again, do me a favor and slap me." Dai said making them laugh a bit as she forced herself up.

"So what is it like?" Betamon asked curious.

"Well, I now have a new found, great respect towards women. They have to put up with this stuff a week, one a month every year. It sucks. How can this seem like a beautiful thing? It's annoying, horrible and just…sucks." Dai pouted.

Mimi hugged the girl, giving her some comfort and she accepted it.

**(The next day)**

Dai was glaring at the computer screen as she watched TK laugh at her new situation and she wasn't the only one glaring.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Yolei yelled smacking him upside the head, making the blonde yelp in pain and surprise.

"Really, TK, I expected better from you." Sora scolded.

"Sorry, it's just that…It's hard to take in the fact that one of my guy friends is going through all of this. I feel like I should be freaking out when I think about all the stuff that he…she's going through and I just feel terrible about it." TK said looking down in shame.

"So instead of freaking out, you laugh to replace it." Cody said.

"Hey, as long as it means that you don't really find this funny, then I'm good." Dai said understanding now.

TK gave her smile, relief in his azure blue eyes.

"OK, but now what do we do about Kalonamon. He hasn't attacked in a while, so does that mean he's planning something big?" Tai asked getting back to the serious problem at hand.

Dai nodded as she nibbled at the chocolate that Mimi had bought her.

She found that the sweets helped keep her calm, but the lollypops worked better than the chocolates, but she would take what she could get.

"You never know what the bad guys are planning until after they make their move." Kari said.

"Ugh! This is frustrating! Why can't he just get on with it?" Yolei asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He doesn't know who the child of Miracles is yet, so he's still using his spies to gather more information on us." Matt said crossing his arms.

"Not only that, but I found some interesting information on Kalonamon on my analyzer. Namely about his mate that was killed. Apparently, her name was Phoenixmon, Mega level, and she was killed by Devimon." Izzy said as he brought out his lap top to bring up the files he found on it.

"That's terrible!" Mimi gasped.

"Yeah, but there's something else we need to be more focused on." Izzy said, his dark eyes landing on Dai.

"What is it?" Ken asked not liking the look sent at his DNA partner.

"This is what Poenixmon looks like." Izzy said showing the image of the digimon he had found on his computer screen.

Everyone gasped as they stared at the images of the female digimon.

She looked like an older version of Dai!

Phoenixmon had the same caramel skin, gold tinted brown eyes that were a bit more narrowed, the same burgundy hair, only it was long and flowed down to her ankles.

They wouldn't have believed she was a digimon if it weren't for the two red wings on her back.

"She looks like…Dai." Kari gasped.

"But…how?" asked Tai.

"According to Gennai, some digimon can either be reborn in the Digital World, or they can allow their data to pass on to our world and it can be reconfigured into the life force of a human's. Some humans are actually the reborn forms of digimon and they don't even know it. The same thing applies to Dai. Phoenixmon allowed herself to be reborn in this world and is now a human and Digidestind. Funny how those things work out, huh?" Izzy said.

The others remained quiet and focused their gaze on Dai, who looked like she had paled considerably; her chocolate bar had fallen from her hands when Izzy had shown her the image.

She looked at Phoenixmon and saw that they did look a lot alike.

But if that were true, then that meant she was in even bigger danger than before.

She threw her head back.

"My life SUCKS!" she yelled.


	11. Crystal Friendship

"Crystal Friendship"

Dai was sitting in the park under a tree, her gold tinted eyes filled with conflict.

After they had found out that Dai was the reincarnation of Kalonamon's mate, they decided that it wasn't safe to have her separated from the team, so Tai was coming to New York to help the two girls pack so they could move back home and also tell the parents what had happened to Dai.

Out of all the parents of the Digidestinds, she knew that it was going to be the Ichijougis and the Kamiyas who freaked out the most along with her own parents and her sister.

That was not going to be a pretty thing to return to.

Anyway, since Dai would be leaving soon, she decided to spend the day with Drake.

"Dai!"

Speak of the devil.

She looked up and smiled when she saw the younger boy running over to her, his amber eyes gleaming in happiness at the sight of the older girl he looked up to as an older sister.

Mimi had jokingly said that he may have a little crush on her, but she just shrugged it off.

"Hey, Drake." She said.

Drake stopped in front of her and frowned at her tone.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Dai smiled, knowing he would be able to guess that there was a problem soon.

"I need to tell you something." She said gesturing for him to sit next to her.

He did so and waited patiently for her to start talking.

"You know my friend Tai?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Drake asked.

"Well, he's gonna be coming down here soon for a visit." She said.

"Is that all?" Drake asked feeling a little excited.

He had always wanted to meet Tai after Dai had told him all about the boy and also wondered if the guy was her boyfriend by how fondly she spoke of him, which made her flush brightly and said that they were just childhood friends, but Drake and just given her a sly look.

"No. The reason Tai's coming out here is to take me home. Some things have been happening, so I need to go back." She said.

Drake felt a little sick at hearing that.

He didn't want Dai to leave.

How was he supposed to train and build up his courage without her around?

"Like, I don't want cha to be upset. I know it's hard to leave friends behind, but we'll still be friends, no matter where we are. We can always talk in letters and over the internet. I'll even come back to visit you again whenever I can." Dai said with a smile.

"Promise?" Drake asked holding up a fist with his pinky stuck out.

The girl chuckled and wrapped her finger around his.

"I swear on my Virtues." She said, her D-3 flashing orange, blue and gold for a few seconds.

Drake smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl and she chuckled as she returned the hug.

A while later, a figure came through a portal that opened up and his red eyes searched around the city, feeling like something was pulling him in a certain direction.

He didn't know what it was, but he intended to find out.

Dai and Drake were walking in the park, slurping their ice creams when Dai's D-3 went off and she checked it to see where it was coming from and cursed in her native tongue when she saw that it was heading right for them.

"Dai, what's wrong?" Drake asked.

"Drake, I need you to run home, now." She said as the beeping got louder.

"No! I want to know why you want me to leave." Drake said defiantly and Dai would have smiled at how much reminded her of what she used to be like as a child if it hadn't been a serious situation.

"V, get down here!" Dai called and the white dragon jumped out in front of them, standing in front of the two protectively.

"Whoa!" Drake exclaimed looking at the digimon in awe.

"Drake, stand behind me." Dai said.

Drake looked up at her and did as she said, holding onto her orange shirt with wide amber eyes.

Then, the sound of a motorcycle roaring made then all tense up as they saw a black figure on a motocycle driving up to them and Dai knew that he was a digimon, at least a Champion level, but couldn't tell if he was a Beast type or a Humanoid.

The digimon stopped the large bike, kicked the stand out turned it off and then he climbed off of the bike, looking at the two humans and the white dragon.

"Who are you?" Dai asked.

"I'm Beelzemon, a fallen angel digimon." He said in a rough voice that reminded her of XV-Mon, only it had more of a Brooklyn accent to it.

Beelzemon's eyes flitted over the form of the Digidestind and landed on the boy behind her and realized that the power that dragged him here was coming from the boy.

"What do you want?" Dai asked, eyes narrowed as she saw him eyeing Drake, who clutched her shirt tightly.

"That kid. Hand 'im over and no ones gets hurt." He said.

"Like heck I'll let that happen!" Dai said holding her arm out in a defensive position in front of the boy, who was looking at the fallen angel in awe.

"Your fight is with me, big guy." V-Crystalmon said as she pumped her fists.

Beelzemon laughed at that.

"If that's what cha want, princess." He mocked.

Dai brought out her digivice.

"Lets hope this works. Come on and give me a miracle." She whispered, the crystal glowing.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she yelled.

"V-Crystalmon armour digivolve too….."

The white dragon was then covered in blue lightning as the images of Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon appeared over her and transformed her.

She was then a white version of Raidramon, only with a more feminine shape, a blade made of diamond on her head that had a yellow stripe made of topaz gem stones, the shoulder pads she had also had rubies on them.

"CrystalRaidramon: the Thunder Gem of Friendship."

Drake gasped as he stared at the new Champion as she then powered up to make the first attack, sending out a blast of blue lightning called Sapphire Light.

Drake watched in worry as he saw Beelzemon take damage and wondered why he even cared about if this digimon got hurt.

The battle ended soon with CrystalRaidramon healing the corrupted digimon and he transformed back into his Rookie form that looked like a purple dog with red gloves, a red scarf, a mischievous smiley face on his stomach and big green eyes.

"Oy, that re'lly hurt. What cha tryin' ta do, toots?" he asked rubbing his throbbing head.

"Toots?" CrystalRaidramon asked feeling annoyed.

"Well, looks like youse gals saved me from Kalonamon. I'm Impmon, nice ta meet cha." He said with a smirk.

"You work for kalonamon?" Dai asked.

"I used ta before ya partna here purified me. Thank ya for dat. Thing was, I felt dis weird power that was callin' me here an' so I followed it and found it here, comin' from dat kid there." Impmon explained looking at Drake, who stepped out from behind Dai.

"Me?" Drake asked pointing to himself.

"Dat's right, pal." Impmon said.

Just then, Dai's digivice beeped and multicolored lights appeared and a strange white light came out and went over to Drake, who caught it.

The light show soon faded away and Drake opened his hand to reveal a digivice that looked like the old model.

"What is this thing?" Drake asked.

"It's a digivice." Dai said looking between Drake and Impmon, a smile forming on her lips as she put the pieces together.

"Impmon was drawn ere because he could sense Drake was a Digidestind." CrystalRaidamon said.

"Yeah, not only that, but their partners." Dai said.

Drake looked at the digivice and then at Impmon, who was smiling a friendly smile and the boy smiled back and walked over to the purple imp.

"I'm Drake, it's nice to meet you, partner." he said holding out his hand.

Impmon chuckled and took the hand in his gloved one and shook.

"It's nice ta meet cha too, partna." He said.

Dai got a message on her D-terminal and saw that Tai had arrived, so she decided to take Drake and Impmon with her to show off the new Digidestind to the others.

"Let's go." Dai said mounting her partner.

Drake and Impmon both smiled and jumped on, holding onto the white lightning shaped spikes as CrystalRaidramon took off running, the both holding on tightly and yelling at the speed while Dai raised one arm in the air, laughing as she held on to a spike with the other.

"YEE-HAH!" she cheered as her digimon bounded over cars and buildings to get to Michael's house.

**(With Tai)**

Tai and Agumon were waiting outside for Dai and V-Crystalmon to show up when they saw something from a distance kick up a bunch of dust.

"Look at that!" Palmon said.

"It's a huge gust of wind!" Betamon said.

Tai looked and smiled when he saw a familiar burgundy haired girl ridding a digimon.

"Nope, it's Davis and what looks like Raidramon." He said.

"Close enough." Agumon said.

Michael and Mimi looked and smiled at the girl she stopped and they all looked at Drake and Impmon with questioning eyes, so Dai then told them what happened.

Tai looked down at the boy with kind hazel eyes and pat the boy's head.

"Welcome to the team, you two. Glad to have you." He said.

Drake smiled, happy to be finally meeting _the _Tai.

"A'right, I gotta know. Who is da child of Miracles?" Impmon asked.

"Child of Miracles? Who's that?" Drake asked.

"There are some Digidestinds who have Crests, which are our Virtues. Like, for example, mine is Courage." Tai said.

"Mine is Sincerity." Mimi said.

"But there is also a younger group who have inherited the Crests' powers from us older kids so they make the whole armour digivolving thing happen like you saw with Dai. She has the Crests of Courage and Friendship and is also the Leader of the younger group." Tai said giving the girl a proud smile and she flushed at it.

"There's this new evil digimon called Kalonamon that is after the child of Miracles because their power can make anything happen." Michael said.

"Kalonamon has been sending digimon under is control to find the child of Miracles and we've been protecting her all this time." Mimi said.

"So it is a girl. Ha! BlackGatomon owes me three digi dollars." Impmon said, missing CrystakRaidramon's shocked and fearful eyes when she heard the name.

"So who is the child of Miracles?" Drake asked.

The four older Chosen Children shared a look before Dai nodded and turned back to him.

"It's me. Miracles is my own personal Virtue." Dai said, unaware of two golden eyes narrowing smugly from the tree tops.

"Wait, so this guy is after you? That's terrible!" drake said fearing for his mentor and friend.

Tai smiled and placed a hand on Dai's shoulder, the girl blushing at the contact.

"This is Dai we're talking about. She can handle anything." He said.

Impmon sensed something, so he looked up at a tree and glared at it when he saw the leaves move and a blue wing was showing trough.

"BADA BOOM!" he yelled sending five red flames from his hands at whoever was spying on them and the group all watched as a DemiDevimon flew away from the attack and was heading to a portal that opened up.

"Oh no, it's a DemiDevimon!" Mimi said.

"He knows about Dai!" Tai said pulling the girl closer to him, her back hitting his hard chest.

"Come on, let's stop him!" Agumon said.

The digimon all then began firing off their attacks at the small winged creature, but they were too late.

He went through the portal and it closed up behind him.


	12. Lovers Walk

"Lovers Walk"

Kalonamon was in his room when there was a loud banging noise on his door.

He got up from his bed and walked over to the door, opening it to see his younger brother, BlackGatomon standing there with serious eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We lost Impmon. It turns out, he was meant to be partnered to a Digidestind." The Champion said, causing Kalonamon to sigh.

"Oh well. There is nothing we can do to change what destiny had planned for them." He said.

"But there is another thing. The one who purified Impmon was the child of Miracles." BlackGatomon said, making Kalonamon gasp and look at him in shock and hope.

"You found them?" he asked.

"Yes. A DemiDevimon followed the child of Courage to and found her. He said that the child of Miracles was to be returning to Odaiba."

The dark angel nodded and then walked out of his room, the Champion following him as they made preparations to head off to the Human World to find the child of Miracles and make her use his powers to bring his lover back to him.

**(In Odaiba)**

Dai was sitting in the Kamiya's home after the Digidestinds told the parents what happened (the mothers all crying over Dai and smothering her into hugs and she also got grounded by her parents), Ken sitting on her right and Mimi sitting on her left as everyone else sat down in other chairs or on the floor, Tai pacing the floor, deep in thought of their next plan of action.

"So Kalonamon now knows who the child of Miracles is?" asked Yolei.

"Sadly. We weren't able to stop DemiDevimon before he went into the portal." Palmon said sadly with her head bowed.

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?" asked TK.

"We can't fight someone we don't know anything about." Patamon said.

"We'll figure out something. We always do in the end." Ken said, trying o stay positive.

"What I want to know is what Kalonamon will do when he finds out that Dai is Phoenixmon's reincarnation and the child of Miracles? He can't really be fine with killing her now, can he?" Cody asked.

"No, he can't. Kalonamon still loves Phoenixmon, so he won't be able to kill Dai when he finds out." Sora said, confident that she was right.

Tai stopped pacing and looked over to the burgundy haired girl, who was quiet after they had gotten back from New York.

Drake and Impmon had wanted to come, but Dai had told them to stay there with Michael and Betamon and after a while, she was able to convince them to stay behind.

V-Crystalmon had also admitted to meeting a digimon named BlackGatomon, who Impmon said was the younger brother of Kalonamon, which made the white dragon shake in rage from the betrayal and heartbreak the black cat had caused her.

"We better think of something soon, because Kalonamon could show up at any given time. I think it would be the time to try what Dai thought of before." Izzy said.

"You mean turn our digimon into crystal digimon?" Kari asked.

"But the consequences are high." Joe said.

"We have no other choice." Tai said.

"But who will go first?" Yolei asked.

"I'll do it." Ken said.

Everyone looked at him and Dai looked into is eyes, seeing how serious he was, so she nodded.

"All right, let's make a miracle happen." She said.

The crystal began to glow as they held hands and she focussed on transferring some of the power to her DNA partner.

They both glowed gold and Ken gasped as he felt the pure energy fill him and it also spread to Wormmon, transforming him.

The light stopped and everyone turned to see that the caterpillar digimon had become a new crystal digimon.

He was now a lighter shade of green and had the purple marks on his body shimmering with amethyst gem stones and he had a gold collar like V-Crystalmon's around his neck.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked.

"You look pretty good, WormCrystalmon." V-Crystalmon said.

Ken looked at himself and sighed in relief when he saw that he was still the same, only now he felt a little stronger than before.

"Looks like we had nothing to worry about." Tai said with a smile as he saw that the child of Kindness was still the same, only he looked more mature.

"Wow…what a rush." Ken sighed with a small chuckle.

"Now you know how I felt." Dai said with a giggle and then blushed at the sound.

Tai was amused by how easily she blushed and how cute she looked when she did so.

"So I guess it's safe for Dai to use the power on all of us now." Yolei said with a bright smile.

"Hold it. The power comes from Dai herself; the crystal only helps magnify it. If she used her power too much in one day, she could hurt herself." Izzy said.

"So we'll have to take it a few days at a time. See what happens after that." Matt said.

**(A Week Later)**

The Digidestinds were training with their digimon when they picked up a signature of a portal opening.

Gatomon had been transformed into GatoCrystalmon, a white cat with shimmering amethyst gem stones on the purple marks she had and her tail ring transferred to her neck, looking more polished than before, her claws on her gloves made out of onyx gem stones.

Agumon had also become AguCrystalmon, an orange dinosaur with claws made out of quarts, dark orange stripes shimmering carnelian and had a gold collar on is neck.

Gabumon was turned into GabuCrystalmon, his horn made out of topaz, the marks on his stomach shimmered with amethyst and sapphire, his claws made out of amethyst too and he had a gold collar.

Finally, Hawkmon was turned into a female digimon called HawkCrystalmon, and she had the tips of her feathers shimmering onyx, had the gold collar and had the mark on her forehead shimmering topaz.

The Chosen Cildren all ran together to where the portal was opening and they were all shocked to see a group of Bakemon, Gazimon, Goblinmon and Phantomon were all there and leading them were a handsome fallen angel and a black cat.

Kalonamon and BlackGatomon.

Kalonamon looked at the group of humans, his eyes darting to Dai, who e noticed was staring at him in awe and he felt a rush of pride and warmth in his chest at the look.

BlackGatomon looked at V-Crystalmon and offered her a weak smile, knowing that she was furious with him for deceiving her, her red eyes glowing with an inner flame that made his heart constrict in his chest.

DemiDevimon flew down to his master's head.

"Which one is it?" Kalonamon asked him, Dai trying to stop herself from shivering at the sound of his voice.

"That one, right there, Lord Kalonamon." DemiDevimon said pointing a clawed toe over in Dai's direction, making the brothers look at her in shock.

Kalonamon looked at the girl in disbelief.

How could that be?

The girl who may just be his mate's reincarnation was also the child of Miracles?

She had been right under is nose this entire time, the one he had been fantasising of.

He smiled warmly at her, a loving gleam in his onyx eyes that made her entire body shiver in anticipation.

Tai stepped in front of Dai, not liking the way the dark angel had been looking at her.

Kalonamon glared at him, not at all enthused about how this human male was trying to keep her away from him.

"Um, hello again, V-Crystalmon." BlackGatomon greeted.

"Oh, you might wanna run." HawkCrystalmon said in her English accent.

"Is that all you can say? You were using me this entire time to get to Dai!" V-Crystalmon yelled, angered at him.

"That isn't true!" BlackGatomon said.

"I won't listen to your lies anymore. We end tis now."

She then digivolved to XV-Crystalmon, all the other crystal digimon following her example.

BlackGatomon looked at her with pained eyes, but he then digivolved into his Ultimate form, an angel that looked similar to Kalonamon, only he had white hair, gold eyes, had a long black trench coat that hugged his muscular body and had two black wings.

"BlackGatomon digivolve too….Zanemon."

Zanemon gave the female digimon a sad look as she attacked him, the two fighting each other as the other evil digimon got into a battle with the good digimon.

Kalonamon had his eyes set on Dai and flew over to her, trying to reach out to her, but Tai got in the way, shielding her from him and Kalonamon got angered and ripped the boy away from the girl, his hand on the child of Courage's neck.

"Tai!" Kari cried out in worry, TK holding her back from running over to her brother to help him.

"You shouldn't get in the way." Kalonamon said to the boy he was choking.

Tai gripped his hand, trying to get him to let go, his hazel eyes flashing in pain and anger at the angel, clearing telling him he wasn't letting him get to Dai.

"You are beginning to annoy me, child of Courage." Kalonamon growled out.

"I'll…nev-never let you…have…her." Tai said.

Kalonamon's eyes flashed dangerously and he then raised his other hand, about to strike him.

"NO!" a panicked voice yelled.

He then felt a soft, warm body grab onto his arm and he looked back to see that Dai had flung herself at him, grabbing his arm, staring up at him with those gold tinted brown eyes, begging not to hurt anyone.

"Let him go, please." She said, close to crying.

Kalonamon felt his heart was being clenched by a hand that had shot through his chest as he saw the girl was trying not to cry.

He looked back at Tai and slowly let him go, the brunette coughing as he tried to get the air back into his lungs.

"Dai, get away from him!" Ken yelled to her.

"No, Ken." She said.

His eyes widened as he looked at her, knowing exactly what she was going to do.

"Don't." he said.

Dai ignored him and pulled away from Kalonamon, looking him in the eyes.

"Take me." She said.

He took a step back in shock.

"What did you say?" he asked, wanting her to repeat it, hoping he wasn't imagining things.

"Take me. Just don't hurt anyone. I'll go with you if you fall back and take all of you minions with you and free them. Please." She begged.

Kalonamon smiled softly at how she was willing to sacrifice herself to save the lives of others, just like she would have done in her past life.

He lifted his hand up and lightly brushed her smooth cheek, admiring the freckles that decorated them that Phoenixmon didn't have.

"Very well." He raised his arm and the evil digimon ceased their fighting and their minds cleared.

They looked around them, puzzled as to how they got there and turned to see the child of Miracles in the arms of the Mega.

"Dai, don't do it!" Matt yelled.

"Please, don't!" Kari yelled.

"Stay here!" TK yelled.

"Dai, you can't go with him!" Tai yelled.

Dai ignored them and turned to look at XV-Crystalmon, who and stopped her fight with Zanemon, who was holding her to his chest, trapping her.

The Champion nodded her head and relaxed in his hold and he smiled sadly down at her, an apology in his eyes and she saw that he was truly sincere.

Dai looked up at Kalonamon and held her hand out to him.

"I'm ready." She said.

Her friends all yelled in protest, but she didn't listen as she was then carefully swept up into his strong arms, her face flushing at how gentle he was being with her and looked considerate.

"Let's go, Zanemon." Kalonamon called to his brother.

The white haired angel nodded and they both took to the skies, flying up to the portal, CrystalAngewomon, CrystalAquilamon and StingCrystalmon trying to stop them, but they were just knocked back by a barrier as they made their escape to the Digital World, the portal closing behind them.

The Digidestinds all stared up at the sky, in disbelief that they had just let their friend and Leader get taken away from them so easily.

A few moments of silence passed before Kari and Mimi both broke down crying, Ken clenched his fists tightly as he ground his teeth together as tears also fell from his eyes and Tai punched a wall out of anger and heartbreak.

"DAISUKE!" he yelled into the sky before he too started crying.


	13. Was it all a Lie?

"Was it all a Lie?"

**OK, this chapter is focused mostly on BlackGatomon and V-Crystalmon. Thanks for still reading and keep reviewing please. Enjoy!**

Zanemon and Kalonamon made it back to their palace, their hostages looking at the tall stone palace in awe.

They flew into the entrance and then landed in the hallway that had no real decorations, it just looked empty, like it wasn't lived in at all.

The two dark angels set the females down on their feet and the two looked around.

Zanemon had his gold eyes focused on XV-Crystalmon, wondering what she thought of the palace and if she was still angry with him.

"How do you like it?" Kalonamon asked Dai, making her look at him.

"It's…amazing." She said, unsure of how to really describe it.

The dark angel smiled and nodded.

"I am glad to hear you say that, because this is your new home from now on." He said waving his left arm, gesturing to the palace in general.

The duo looked at him in shock.

"What? Wait, you mean we're gonna live here with you guys?" Dai asked.

Kalonamon chuckled at how cute she looked with the puzzeled look on her face and he leaned down, since he towered over her at 6'4 and cupped her chin, making her cheeks turn a shade of pink that complimented her burgundy hair.

"Of course. This is your home, just as much as it is ours." He said.

He saw his brother give him a look and he nodded in understanding, before he offered his arm to Dai and she looked at it in shock, not used to this sort of behaviour from guys, so she was a bit reluctant to loop her arm with his, but she did so in the end.

"Allow me to show you to your chambers." He said.

"I have my own room?" she asked because she thought that she would be placed in a dungeon.

He gave her a sly look that made him seem dangerously sexy.

"Unless you want to share with me? There is more than enough room." He said.

Her face flushed darker at that and she then pouted at him when she realized that he was making fun of her and he chuckled at how much like Phoenixmon she was truly like.

XV-Crystalmon watched them and saw that Kalonamon wasn't showing any sign of hostility and Dai was also very comfortable around him, so they were in no danger at the moment.

She went to follow them, but a copper hand coming out and gently taking hers made her stop and turn to look at Zanemon, whose eyes were filled with sadness.

"They'll be fine. But you and I…we need to talk." He said firmly.

Her red eyes were covered by her helmet as she looked into his gold one and he wished he could see them so he could know what she was thinking.

"Yeah, we really do." She said.

He sighed in relief and led her to a room that had a mahogany table with six matching sturdy chairs around it and they both sat down across from each other.

"I know you are angry at me. I did not mean to keep the secret of my family from you, but I just wanted to get to know you. I knew you would never do that if you knew Kalonamon was my older brother, so I left that part out. I never meant to hurt you in the end." He said.

"Zanemon, I thought you were using me to get to Dai. All those times we spent together, laughing and just talking. Was it all just some sort of ruse to get me to spill information on the child of Miracles?" XV-Crystalmon asked her voice sad.

"No. It wasn't." Zanemon said shaking his head to amplify his response.

He took her hands that were on the table in his.

"Then what was it? Why did you go through all of that?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to know you. All my life, I've always wanted to find someone whom I could love like Kalonamon loved Phoenixmon. Then I saw you when you first digivolved and I was taken with you. You were so brave and beautiful. I never wanted anyone more than I wanted you." He said, his golden eyes focused on her with an intensity that made her feel like she would turn into goo, her face the same color as her eyes.

"I hope you can forgive me for hurting you. I never wanted to you and Dai." He said.

There was a tense silence between them for a few minutes as the words sunk in and Zanemon was worried that he had only made his situation worse and she now hated him.

Imagine his surprise when she grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him over to her and placed her lips on them and they felt sparks fly between them.

Unknown to them, Dai and Kalonamon were eaves dropping around the corner, Dai smiling at the display.

Kalonamon at first said it was an invasion of their privacy and Dai rounded on him by saying he had been invading her privacy by sending digimon out to spy on them, so he relented and they both spied on the two digimon.

Dai was happy that her partner had found someone that would love her and she wondered if she would ever find someone like that too.

As she thought that, an image of a certain wild haired brunette with caring hazel eyes faded before her mind's eye and she was shocked about it.

Why had that happened?

Kalonamon noticed that the child of Miracles had grown stiff and was deep in thought.

He wondered what could have affected her that way, but decided to give her space, knowing that if she was like Phoenixmon, then she wouldn't want anyone to pry in her business.

"Let's leave them and go see your chamber." He said holding out his hand to her.

She shook the thoughts from her head and looked at the dark angel and smiled at him and placed her hand in his, the two of them walking off, leaving the two new lovers alone.


	14. A Tale of Courage

"A Tale of Courage"

**All right, new chapter. Please enjoy. And review. Tell me you think things are going so far or what you think should happen. Really, I would like to hear your own opinions of the story. It helps make it better so everyone can enjoy it. Thank you.**

After Dai had been taken from them, the Digidestinds all went back to the Motomiya home to tell her parents and sister what had happened.

Needless to say, the two parents were scared and Mrs. Motomiya broke down sobbing and Jun went up to Tai and slapped him across the face, accusing him of being able to protect her sister like he had said he would.

Tai rubbed his cheek and sighed, knowing he deserved it.

He had failed to protect her.

Dai, the girl who used to stare up at him with wide eyes filled with innocence and awe and followed him around half the time.

He was the oldest and was supposed to protect her, but she had been the one who protected him by giving herself up to Kalonamon and now they also lost XV-Cyrstalmon.

Right now, Tai was in his room and refused to come out after what had happened at Dai's house, the memory of her mother crying in heart break at her daughter's abduction and her sister's fury at him for not keeping his promise and how she ran to her room with tears in her eyes were burned into his mind.

"Why couldn't I save her? I'm her senior. I'm supposed to be stronger and braver. I should have been able to protect her! So why couldn't I?" he asked himself.

AguCrystalmon gave his partner a sad look as he berated himself.

"Tai, it wasn't your fault. Dai was the one who gave herself up." He said.

"Yeah, to save me. If I hadn't been so weak…" he said.

"You were trying to protect her, remember? You jumped in the way of Kalonamon from grabbing her and e took you instead. Dai's your friend and cares about you. She did it to help you. Don't be upset, Tai." AguCrystalmon begged walking over to him.

Tai leaned back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, the image of Dai flashing in his mind.

She was always so sweet and amazing.

He wondered why he never noticed these things before.

Was it possible that he had only started to notice these things about her because of her gender change?

Well, she was a pretty cute girl with a nicely shaped body that melded perfectly with is whenever he held her from either trying to attack TK or when he tried to protect her from danger.

And the way how her face always had this sweet little blush that complimented her burgundy hair, it was something that brought a smile to his face, especially when it always seemed to happen when he touched her in an innocent way.

He then broke out of is thought when he came to see that he was attracted to her.

Not only that, but he did care for her and he couldn't let her stay with that dark angel.

Who knew what he was even doing to her right at that very moment.

His teeth ground together as images of Kalonamon forcing himself on her, the cry clawing at is back, screaming to get away with tears falling down her cheeks as he smirked deviously down at her entered is mind.

"No way." Tai said out loud making AguCrystalmon look up at him.

"There is no ways that I would ever let that happen. We are going to the Digital World and saving Dai and V-Crystalmon from that bastard before he does anything to them!" Tai said determined as he stood up.

"Yeah, of course we will!" AguCrystalmon said, happy to see that the brunette was back to normal.

There was a knock on the door and Kari then poked her head in.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" she asked, her cherry eyes still a little red from the crying she had done when she watched Dai get carried off to the Digital World by Kalonamon.

GatoCrystalmon also felt bad that she wasn't able to save XV-Crystalmon from Zanemon when she had the chance.

Tai looked at is sister and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're gonna get Dai back and bring her home safe and sound. You can count on it." He said with a raised fist.

Kari smiled, happy he wasn't moping anymore over losing the girl she was sure he was gaining feelings for.

"I'm happy. I'm sure that she's fine right now. You know Dai. She won't let anyone push her around and do things she doesn't want to…unless it's you." She said with a smug look.

Tai's tanned face turned a little red at that last part, but he shrugged it off.

"I lost one girl I cared about because I was too stupid to tell her, but I'm not losing this time. Dai is one of my best friends and I'll be sure to tell her how I feel after we save her. And if she doesn't feel the same, ten at least I told her before I lost her to someone else." He said.

"Uh, no." Kari said with a frown and her hands on her hips.

"You are not going to let her get away. I want to have a sister and Dai is perfect to fill that role. So even if she doesn't feel the same, you are going to be very charming and court her like any other guy would until she falls for you. Got that?" Kari said.

Tai chuckled and nodded.

"We're gonna get her back." He said as he turned to look out his window, Kari doing the same with a smile on her face.

She knew that one day Dai would become a part of their family in some weird way.

Who knew that she would be transformed into a girl and would get together with her brother for that to happen?

True they weren't together yet, but an idiot could tell that she felt the successor of Courage and Friendship felt the same way as her senior.

She was going to make sure they got together and everything would be perfectly fine with their lives, or so help her she would rip Kalonamon's wings from his back.

What?

No one really thought that she was really _that _innocent did they?


	15. An Angel and a Phoenix

"An Angel and a Phoenix"

Dai was lying on the bed of the bed chambers that Kalonamon claimed was hers, thinking over everything that had happened to her so far.

Her room was painted a light blue color, her bed was a queen sized that had golden colored sheets made of silk on it and she also had a balcony that had gold curtains and there were also two wooden dressers for clothing.

Dai had changed into a pair of white pants and a white tank top that were both made out of cotton to sleep in.

She could hardly believe that she was really living with Kalonamon and that V-Crystalmon was now together with BlackGatomon, but they did look cute together and she gave them her full support for a happy, long relationship.

Her mind went back to when she began to wonder if she would ever wind up in a relationship with someone who would love her and cherish her as much as BlackGatomon seemed to with her white dragon and she was shocked when she remembered an image of Tai flashing through her mind.

Why would she be thinking about him?

Sure, she did look up to him when they first met.

He had been the first person who truly believed in her and encouraged her to do her best at whatever she put her mind to, like with soccer.

He had also trusted her to be the new Leader of the Chosen Children and stuck around to give advice whenever he could, which she was grateful for since she was pretty scared that she would mess up, but hid it under all the bravado.

She sighed and curled up on the bed, wonder if she was starting to develop feeling for her senior.

It was possible.

Could she have had feeling for him all long and only turned her feelings over to Kari because she was a boy at the time and didn't know about her sexual orientation?

Was it possible that Tai was the one she had feelings for the entire time?

"My life sucks." She groaned.

She then closed her eyes and let her body relax as she fell asleep, deciding to worry about this all the next day.

**(With Kalonamon)**

The dark angel was in his chambers preparing for bed with a smile on his face, one that he faded had for years.

Finally after all this time, he and his lover were reunited.

Well, not really since she wasn't the same person that she was before, but they were the same person in spirit.

The point was; they had a chance to start over and fall in love all over again.

All he had to do was just court her like he had done with Phoenixmon.

He would act like the gentlemen he was, charm her, show her a good time, spend as much time with her as possible, whatever else he could to make her his again.

He nodded to himself and pulled back his covers, climbing into bed and went to sleep.

**(The next day)**

Dai took a shower that morning and changed into a cotton white dress that had long sleeves and the skirt was ruffled, ending at her knees and a pair of gold ballet flats to go along with it.

All of her new clothes were white and were either made of silk, cotton or satin for reasons that eluded her.

She walked out of her room after she was dressed and looked for anyone she knew so they could help her find the kitchen since she was sort of lost when she stepped out into the halls.

She looked around, casting curious look around the stone hall way, trying to remember the way she was shown last night, but was coming up blank.

"Dai!" someone called.

Dai turned around and smiled when she saw V-Crystalmon and BlackGatomon walking over to her, holding hands.

"Aw, you two look so sweet together!" she cooed making the white dragon blush while the black cat smirked.

"Thank you, Dai. So where were you off to?" he asked.

"I was going to get some breakfast. But I have no idea where that was." She said scratching the back of her head nervously.

BlackGatomon chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll lead the way. Come." He said walking off with the two females

**(On Earth)**

"YOU LOST HER?!" Drake and Impmon yelled.

The Digidestinds in Odaiba were video chatting with Michael and Drake, telling them about what had happened with them and Kaolonamon.

Needless to say, drake and Impmon were pissed that their friends were taken.

"How could ya lose dem ta dat creep?!" the purple digimon yelled outraged, his accent growing with his anger.

"We didn't lose her. Dai offered herself to him to save us and hundreds of other innocent digimon." Sora said.

"But still! You promised that she would be safe. I can't believe that she's gone!" Drake said, tears in his amber eyes.

Michael placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, knowing how important Dai was to him.

"You don't have to worry about it because we have a plan to get her and V-Crystalmon back." Tai said.

"And you guys are a part of it." Matt said.

This caused the two Americans to look up in surprise.

"Michael, we need you to bring Drake here with us to learn the plan. We'll also be having another Digidestind coming here to help us." Izzy said.

"Who is it?" Michael asked.

"Someone that Dai knows well. We could use his help." Izzy said.

"Wait, you mean—" Ken trailed off, remembering his DNA partner telling him all about another Digidestind that had a similar power to Dai.

"Dai turned his digimon into a crystal digimon too when she went to visit him. She used a portal from the Digital World that opened up to his home in Colorado." Izzy said.

"It'll be nice to see him again!" Yolei said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would love to see him again." Ken said with a hint of annoyance.

"What's your deal?" Yolei asked.

"Dai told me about that special goodbye that guy gave you and Kari." Ken said, making the mentioned girls' eyes to widen as Tai became curious and TK grew annoyed too.

"Oh, come on! I bet he doesn't even like us. He was just being a flirt. I bet that if Dai was a girl back then, he would have kissed her too." Yolei said, her cheeks tinted pink.

Tai silently fumed that this kid had kissed his sister and that he may actually have someone else after Dai.

Couldn't he ever catch a break or was a blonde pretty boy going to keep coming up and trying to steal his girl?

"No way! Dai could do better than some play boy." Kari said, making everyone look at her in surprise.

Since when did she say stuff like that?

"Huh? But I thought that they would be cute together!" Yolei said, making Tai silently steam.

Kari took notice and tried to steer her DNA partner from the subject.

"We'll let Dai decide when we get her back." She said.

"Back on subject, we'll all have to keep training to get used to fighting with our crystal digimon. Or, the ones who have them do at least." Sora said looking at the new transformed digimon.

"So what do you say, Drake? Do you want to come save Dai and V-Crystalmon?" Mimi asked with a soft smile.

"Feh! Is dat a joke?" Impmon asked crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"You better believe it!" Drake said, amber eyes filled with determination.

"All right then. When we all get together, we'll start training and when we perfect the plan, we'll take out Kalonamon once and for all and save Dai!" Tai said.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

**(In the Digital World)**

Dai had finished eating and was just walking around the gardens that were located outside of the palace, amazed by all the colors.

She half expected them to be white, just like her clothes.

She bent down by some bleeding hearts and studied them, wondering how they got that name as she touched the pink petals.

"Lovely, aren't they?" a deep voice asked from behind her.

She stood up and turned in a quick motion to see Kalonamon was standing a few feet away from her, a smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah, they're great. But I never expected you to be the garden type." She said.

He walked over to her, is stride looking almost sensuous.

"You have much to learn about me. As I do with you." He said pulling a blood red rose out from behind his back.

Dai stared at it in awe of how full and beautiful it looked as he held it out to her.

"Thanks." She said taking it.

"So, just a question, but what are you going to do with me now that you have me?" she asked.

"Well, I have decided that we will get to know each other, like I said." He said.

"OK, but why? I thought you needed my power?" she asked.

"Yes, I did, but it was too bring my love back to me." He said placing a hand on under her chin.

"But you are her reincarnation, so there is no need for it." He said leaning down.

As his face grew nearer to her, an image of Tai appeared in her mind and that made her pull away.

She felt like if she let him kiss her, then it would be like she was cheating on her senior.

Kalonamon looked at her shocked, not really expecting her to give him a hard look.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I aint easy." She said.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you." He said appearing sincere.

Dai let her eyes roam his body, is tall stature that had the hard sculpted muscles, the copper skin, the lace designs on his body, the onyx that you could fall into and the four black wings.

He looked like he was created by the gods, but to her, he was only average.

She preferred Tai with his messy, wild hair that made him unique, his hazel eyes that were so warm and made you feel happy and safe, his sun kissed skin and nice soccer body.

To her, Tai was beautiful, not Kalonamon.

"You can't use me as her replacement. I'm not her and I'll never be her. Besides, I don't have feelings for you." She said bluntly and it was like a knife had been stabbed in Kalonamon's chest and carved out his heart.

"What? But we can still try." He insisted not wanting to lose her.

"No we can't. I don't want to hurt you by being in a one sided relationship. I'm sorry, Kalona." She said.

Dai then turned her back on him and left, leaving behind the heart broken angel.


	16. An Angel's Rath

"An Angel's Rath"

**OK, warning, there is a rape attempt and bad language. Please enjoy!**

Tai and the others stood outside in the cave where Dai had moved the digi egg of Courage a few years ago, waiting on their American guests to join them so they could go find Kalonamon's fortress and save Dai and V-Crystalmon.

They had gone through with the training and it had all been well.

All the crystal digimon were able to get up at their Ultimate forms, (except for the ones who could armour digivolve, but they were way stronger in those forms, almost Ultimate level) AguCrystalmon and GabuCrystalmon could also reach their Mega forms and were ready to fight.

"There they are!" Sora said.

Tai looked over and saw Michael running over with Betamon, Drake and Impmon.

Tai had been impressed with how well the two new members had taken to their new roles as Digidestinds.

Impmon was just like how Veemon was, full of energy and ready to help protect his partner, but he also had a big attitude.

Drake was like Dai, eager to help out and very determined to do whatever he could to win a fight.

"Hey guys, where are the other two?" Michael asked.

"I hope they hurry. We're burning daylight waiting on them." Drake said, Impmon nodding to his words.

"You called?" someone yelled.

The group turned to see a blonde haired, blue eyed boy running over to them with a long eared beige rabbit with emerald markings that glittered and a gold collar around his neck.

"It's about time, Willis!" Yolei scolded.

"Sorry. We would have been here sooner, but my mom wouldn't stop asking me where I was going." Willis said as he and TerriermonCrystalmon stopped in front of them.

He never told is mother about his trips to the Digital World because the woman loved Dai like her own child and would have a heart attack if she heard that the girl was captured.

"Well, as long as you're here now." Ken said, trying to be nice to the blonde.

They hadn't really seen eye to eye since they both had an argument over which one of them had a stronger bond with Dai.

Willis said he and Dai had a bond because they were both the holders of the Golden Digi Mentals, but Ken had countered that by saying he and Dai were DNA partners, their digimon were able to digivolve together to become more powerful and they had felt their hearts beat in sync with each other.

Willis said they he felt a powerful warmth surge through his body and that it was coming from Dai, he had felt her faith, hope, friendship and courage and it made him feel stronger.

Tai had to finally pull them apart when they seemed close to hitting each other and their digimon had failed to get them to stop.

"All right, let's go!" Tai said.

"Right!" everyone said.

"Digi Armour Energize!" Yolei and Cody cried.

"HawkCrystalmon armour digivolve too…..CrystalHalsemon: the Gem of Love."

"Armamdillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power."

"TerrierCrystalmon digivolve too…CrystalGargomon."

"AguCrystamon warp digivolve too….CrystalWarGreymon."

"GabuCrystalmon warp digivolve too….CrystalMetalGarurumon."

"WormCrystalmon digivolve too…..CrystalStingmon."

"Biyomon digivolve too…..Birdramon….Birdramon digivolve too….Garudamon."

"Tentomon digivolve too….Kabuterimon….Kabuterimon digivolve too….MegaKabuterimon."

"Patamon digivolve too….Angemon….Angemon digivolve too….MagnaAngemon."

"GatoCrystalmon digivolve too….CrystalAngewomon."

"Gomamon digivolve too…..Ikkakumon…Ikakumon digivolve too…Zudamon."

"Impmon digivolve too….Beelzemon."

"Betamon digivolve too….Seadramon….Seadramon digivolve too….MetalSeadramon."

"Palmon digivolve too…Togemon….Togemon digivolve too….Lilymon."

Everyone got their newly evolved digimon and they all went off, Ken using his digivice to track Dai.

They hoped that they would find her in time before something bad happened to her.

**(Kalonamon's palace)**

Dai was in her room when her D-3 picked up a signature and she quickly pulled it out, seeing a bunch of colorful dots on their way in her direction.

She smiled, knowing that it was the others, but she was confused about the three extra dots and was wondering who they were.

Two of them were probably Willis and Michael, but who was the third?

Oh dear Lord, was it Drake?

Tai better know what he was doing by bringing along or else she will kill him if the kid was hurt.

The door to her room was then swung open, so she quickly sat up on her bed and hid her digivice in her bra, along with her D-terminal.

She looked up to see Kalonamon was standing there in her room, his face unreadable as he closed the door behind himself and locked it.

"What's up?" she asked, a feeling of dread in her stomach.

He kept quiet as he walked over to her bed, his onyx eyes hard as he got closer, looking like a predator and she began to look around the room for an escape.

He saw this, so he flexed his wings and shot over to her, his large body trapping her smaller one beneath him.

She stared up at him, her golden brown eyes filled with fear as she looked into his cold onyx ones.

"You know, I just decided something. I have been waiting for you for years, trapped in the earth_, alone_ and cold for so long. I stayed alive for _you_. I killed for _you_." He said the rage clear in his voice.

"No. Not _me_. _Phoenixmon._ I'm not _her_." Dai said, shaking her head.

"Oh, do not tell me that, love. Your mind is clouded. I'll help you remember your past." He said leaning down and kissed her.

Dai beat her fists against is chest, kicking her legs up, the dark angel groaning as she gave him a hard kick to his side.

She wasn't the captain of the soccer team for nothing.

He sat on top of her legs and held her arms down as he gave her bottom lip a sharp bite.

She screamed, but it was muffled as he plunged his tongue in her mouth.

She had tears falling from her eyes, feeling scared and disgusted that he was actually trying to force himself on her.

Dai tried to get out of his grasp when she felt his hands start to roam around her body, wanting him to get off of her.

Unknown, her D-3 was giving off a distress call.

**(With the Digidestinds)**

Ken gasped as he got a message on his digivice.

"Hey, guys!" he called out.

"What's wrong?" TK asked from his place on MagnaAngemon's shoulder.

"I just got a vocal message from Dai." Ken said from his place on CrystalStingmon's back.

"She must have picked up our signatures and saw that we were coming." Cody said.

"Play the message, Ken." Yolei called to him from CrystalHalsemon's back.

Ken nodded and pressed a button and everyone gasped as they heard someone screamed.

"Get off of me, you sick, fucking bastard!" came Dai's voice.

"Why are you resisting me? We belong together. You know that." Kalonamon's voice said, sounding dark and cruel.

"No we don't! I don't love you! I never will! NOW GET OFF!" Dai screamed and then there was the sound of someone getting hit, everyone praying to every god that existed that it was their friend who was doing the hitting.

"I hate you! I'm sorry for what happened to Phoenixmon, really, I am. But you need to move on. Look at yourself! You just admitted to killing so many innocents all for her!" Dai said.

"FOR YOU! You are Phoenixmon! You are my mate. You are exactly like her!" he said.

"Well, she must have had some crappy taste in men if she fell for an ugly, demonic, creep like you! I have a hell of a lot of things that make me different from her and my taste in men is one of them." Dai said.

"How…Me? Ugly? You once said that I was one of the most beautiful creatures you've ever seen!" Kalonamon said, sounding confused and horrified.

"You know the kind of people who I find beautiful? Did you know that I used to be male? Yeah, pretty shocking, huh? Anyway, when I was male I was in love with my friend Kari. I loved her because she beautiful, not only on the outside, but the inside. She was sweet, caring, and passionate and just overall one the most amazing people I've had the pleasure of calling my friend and her partner GatoCrystalmon is the same." Dai's voice said, making Kari and CrystalAngewomon smile fondly at the things she said.

"And then there's my best friend, Ken. He went through hell, did so many horrible things. But look at him now. He's the kindest and most amazing person you could ever meet and I'm the lucky bitch that gets to call him my best friend and DNA partner." Ken smiled at this.

"Then there's Yolei. She has one wicked temper that you don't want to be on the receiving end of and we didn't get along at first, but she'd still be there to help me in a heartbeat and I would do the same. She's loving and sincere and so smart and plenty of other things that make her beautiful." Yolei blushed and smiled at hearing all of that, not used to hearing anyone talk about her like that.

"Mimi and Michael are both also wonderful for taking me in and dealing with my drama and were just so supportive, kind and…they came to be like family to me. Drake is also a kid, but he's definitely someone that makes me proud to call him my kohai. He's a strong little guy, all right." Dai said fondly of the last three, Mimi, Michael and Drake looking very touched at her words.

"Every one of my friends have different qualities that make them all beautiful on the inside. But, I will admit that none of them are lacking in the looks department at all." Dai mused, making everyone smile in amusement at that.

**(Kalonamon's palace)**

Dai was standing at the balcony, the dark angel in front of her, looking at her with a shocked look as she had a tender smile on her face, her golden brown eyes shining with so much raw emotion for her friends, love being the more dominate of them all.

"I can't even begin to say how much they all mean to me. I don't know what I'd do without them. I never told them this, but they bring out the best in me. Every single one of them. I don't know what I would do if I never met them. I would have never come to the Digital World, met V-Crystalmon. I couldn't live without her in my life. She's like my sister. All of them are…I just…I love them. All of them." Dai said.

As she said that, her crystal glowed gold, the light making Kalonamon cry out in pain as it shot out and burst through the roof, the light being seen from all over the Digital World and right into the human world, people from all over staring at it in wonder.

Just then, BlackGatomon broke the door to the room down and was confused to see his brother in pain as V-Crystalmon ran over to her partner.

"What's going on?" V-Crystalmon asked.

"I don't know." Dai replied.

"Dai!" they heard many voices cry out.

"V-Crystalmon!" others yelled.

They both looked up to see that the Digidestind had come, all looking at them with smiles of relief and happiness on their faces and love in their eyes.

Beelzemon got to them before the others and Drake jumped off of his partner and hugged the girl, his sempai.

"Dai, you're OK!" he exclaimed.

She laughed and hugged him back.

"Yeah."

"Let's leave the reunions' for later and get out of here!" Willis yelled.

"Right. V, go for it!" Dai yelled to her partner with a smile.

Just then, Dai pulled her digivice out from her bra, paying no mind to those who saw, and held it up.

"Golden Armour Energize!" she cried as golden light rushed to the white dragon, sending power flowing through her.

"V-Crystalmon golden armour digivolve too….Lady Magnamon."

A dragon with a woman's shaped body wearing gold armour exactly like Magnamon's was standing in the room, her long mahogany hair flowing down from her helmet.

"Let's bail!" Lady Magnamon said picking Dai up while Beelzemon did the same for Drake and the two went to fly off, but not before BlackGatomon joined them.

The digimon all flew their humans to a garden far away from the castle and set them down, waiting for Kalonamon to make his move.

"Dai! Are you OK?" Tai asked running over to the girl and bringing her into a hug, sighing in relief at having her in his arms again.

Dai blushed brightly at being in her sempai's arms, but smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah, I'm great." She said, then pulled back, only to have Kari hug her next.

"Oh, Dai! We missed you so much." She said.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I just didn't him to help you. The thing is…you guys are worth more to me than anything in this world." She said.

"We know." Sora said.

Dai looked at her questioningly as Kari pulled away, everyone giving her awed looks.

"We heard everything you said to Kalonamon about us over your D-3." The child of love explained.

"Just so you know, you're like a sister to me, too." Mimi said hugging her.

"We loved having you around. I was sad to see you leave New York." Michael said.

"I never had anyone so willing to make friends with me before. Never anyone older. You're awesome, Dai!" Drake said, his amber eyes glowing with glee.

"And I'm thankful to say that you're my best friend, too. Especially after all you did to help me after all the terrible things I did." Ken said with a soft smile.

"You also helped me out during my dark times too. Because of you, I had the strength to finally save Chocomon and end the nightmare we've been in for years." Willis said smiling.

"We all wouldn't be much without you either, Dai." Cody said with a smile.

"Don't forget, Lady Magnamon." CrystalAngewomon said with a smile.

"We wouldn't be anywhere without the two of them with us." CrystalStingmon said.

"Ya got dat right. Youse two are da ones dat saved me and helped me find Drake. I don't know where I'd be wit' out him. Thanks." Beelzemon said.

The duo of Miracles felt their eyes fill with tears, BlackGatomon smiling at them both, but then grew stiff as he sensed his brother growing near as the skies darkened, making everyone go on edge as it suddenly got cold out.

The girls went to the arms of their boyfriends and Tai pulled Dai into his arms and pulled Drake behind them for safety as TK did the same with his DNA partner.

Kalonamon flew over, looking like a murderous monster, his marks glowing an ugly red color as he glared down at them all.

He saw Tai with his arms around Dai and grew more angered, if that was possible.

"You! I will not let you take my mate from me, Chosen of Courage! SHE IS MINE!" he roared, the winds whipping around everyone as thunder boomed.

"We're not letting you take her!" Matt yelled back.

"She doesn't want to be with you!" Yolei yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Kari yelled.

"Stop this, brother! This has to end!" BlackGatomon begged.

"NO! IF YOU ARE NOT WITH ME, THEN YOU ARE AGAINST ME! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHER! NOW GIVE HER BACK TO ME!"

"NO! Dai belongs with us! We all love her and won't let you hurt her!" Tai yelled, his hazel eyes holding a flame in them.

Dai held her crystal and decided to try for another miracle.

"This ends now!" she yelled.

"Kalonamon, your time is up!" she yelled.

She then held up her digivice, everyone else doing the same.

Lights that represented their crests all shot out and circled around the Digidestinds' digmon, including BlackGatomon.

"ANCIENT DIGIVOLUTION!" the digimon all cried.

The elements all reacted to the new evolution as it took place, it rained, snowed, the wind blew harshly, thunder boom as lightning cracked, lighting up the dark skies, fire wrapping around their bodies as they all became a new powerful digimon.

Finally, it all ended to reveal a digimon that looked somewhat similar to Omnimon, only it was blue and red and was massive in size.

"Susanumon!" the voices of all the digimon rang out through his voice.

The Digidestinds all stared in awe at their new miracle, knowing that this fight was going to be a deadly one.


	17. A Phoenix Rises from the Flames

"A Phoenix Rises from the Flames"

**Just to tell you, I suck at fighting scenes. They sound a lot better in my head then when I actually type it out. So, enjoy.**

Everyone stood as they stared up in awe at Susanumon, who was the form of all of their digimon, including BlackGatomon.

He was amazing and had the powers of all the Crests and elements and he was ready to fight.

"Wow, who would've thought." Tai said his arm around Dai's shoulders.

Drake was clinging to the child of Miracles' pants' leg, just as star struck as all the other Chosen Children, who were walking up to stand closer to the two Leaders.

"You think you will win? Hah! Try it!" Kalonamon said, his onyx eyes flashing a disturbing color of red, his voice dripping with venom.

"We will defeat you. We are all one. Together, we will win!" Susanumon said.

Kalonamon struck first, lightning the color blood being sent out of his hands and he used it as a whip to hit Susanumon, but the giant raised his arm that had a wolf's head on it and blocked, then he jumped up, charging at the dark angel.

"I hope they can do it." Drake said.

Dai looked down at him and smiled.

"We've been through much worst things before. We'll make it through." She said.

Tai smiled at her and then looked at the amber eyed boy.

"She's right, we just have to believe in it and not give up." Tai said.

Kalonamon roared in anger and flexed his wings, then shot out his sharp as knives feather attack at Susanumon, making his groan a bit in pain, making the Digidestinds all gasp in worry.

"Oh, I really hope everything goes well." Yolei said.

Kari was shivering at the waves of darkness that was rolling off of the fallen angel, scared of what he would do to their partners.

"Come on, Susanumon! Keep it up! You can do it!" Dai yelled up at their digimon, seeing the spirit form of Lady Magnamon look back at her and nod.

Kalonamon looked back at her and felt anger at her for helping create this creature to take him down.

When he killed them all, he would make sure she learned a very good lesson on betraying him.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I will make you all PAY!" he yelled.

"Do you ever shut up?" Susanumon asked as he righted himself and took a defensive stance, ready to fight.

"QUIET! That girl belongs to me! She is my right! My mate! MY LOVE!" Kalonamon yelled savagely, spittle dripping from his mouth.

Dai pulled away from Tai and Drake and walked forward, everyone else looking at her in worry and concern.

Ken pushed Yolei over to Willis to watch after her as he ran over to his DNA partner.

"Dai, what are you doing? It's not safe." Ken said taking hold of her hand, feeling it shaking.

In fact, her whole body was shaking in anger and her crystal was glowing again.

"Dai?" he asked.

The girl threw her head back and looked up at the two digimon in the sky.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?!" she yelled, making the fallen angel look down at her.

"I am not her! I am my own person! I don't love you! You annoy me! Give it up! I don't want you, especially since you're trying to hurt my friends. And what about your brother? He came with us because he knew what you were doing is wrong. Why can't you just give it up? Phoenixmon is gone forever and will never return."

That only angered Kalonamon more and he then flew down to strike out at the duo, but Susanumon blocked the attack and countered it by firing off a blast of light at the angel, making him cry out in pain.

"Ken, Dai! Get away from there!" Matt yelled as he and Tai ran over to the two.

The other Chosen Children walked closer to each other, holding hands as they prayed for the fight to end soon and for their digimon to win.

Susanumon and Kalonamon started just throwing their powers at each other, and they missed half the time, so the blasts of power hit the ground around them, making the humans cry out in fear.

Matt grabbed Ken's shoulder and pulled him away and Tai wrapped his arms around Dai's waist, picking her up and running away.

Before they could get far, though, a blood red blast of light was heading straight for them.

"TAI! DAI! LOOK OUT!" Kari cried.

But it was too late, as the light struck only two feet away from the duo, making them fall down on the ground painfully as debris hit them, small pieces scratching up their faces and arms.

Tai pushed himself up, wincing in pain at the impact, then looked at Dai, seeing her eyes clenched shut and her teeth were gritted as she held her side.

"Dai, are you OK?" he asked carefully pulling her to him, not liking it when she whined in pain and his eyes widened when he saw that there was blood seeping from the place her hand was covering.

"Oh, you know me. I'm great." She said as she opened her eyes and offered him a weak smile, the older male returning it.

"Try not to scare me like that, OK?" he asked as he hugged her to him.

"Uh huh." She muttered, then her eyes, which were failing her a bit, looked upwards to see Kalonamon was staring a storm, calling down lightning from above.

"We need to move." She said pulling away as the clouds boomed.

Tai looked up and saw what she meant, then he helped her stand up and the two ran off to their group, Ken and Matt helping them run back to safety.

They made it right on time, when Kalonamon then started the storm, the lightning striking places at random.

The boys all covered the shielded the girls and younger kids with their own bodies to keep them safe from the lightning that struck extremely close to the area they were in.

"We need to run!" Willis yelled as he covered Drake, who was holding his head in fear.

"But where to?" Izzy asked.

"We're all trapped!" Yolei yelled, yelping as the lightning struck about 10 feet away from them.

"What are we going to do now? We need to get to safety!" Michael yelled.

Susanumon was avoiding getting hit by the lightning, then looked down at the humans, feeling more determined to protect them as they all coward in fear.

Just then, he was struck.

Dai looked up from under Tai and gasped when she heard their digimon screaming in pain, everyone Digidestind able to pick out their own digimon's voice.

"LAY MAGNAMON!" she yelled.

"NO!" Tai yelled.

"LILYMON!" Mimi gasped, tears in her eyes.

"BEEZELMON!" Drake yelled.

Sora was crying her eyes out as she buried her face in Matt's chest, the others also crying.

Dai clenched her fists as she felt something warm and pleasant bubbling inside of her.

She gasped as she felt like something was pouring out of her and it was being pulled from the crystal.

Tai looked down at the girl in his arms, then gasped and pulled away from her when her entire body erupted in flames.

"DAI!" he yelled.

Everyone looked at her as she slowly stood up, though it was hard since she was pretty banged up.

"That's enough, Kalonamon." A strong feminine voice said, making the fallen angel stop the storm and looked back down at the girl.

The flames moved from Dai and took the form of a beautiful woman with long flowing burgundy hair with two massive red wings, golden brown eyes and was dressed in a long white, sleeveless dress that had a slit up both sides showing off her legs and she had a sword in each hand.

Kalonamon gasped when he saw her glaring up at him.

"Whoa!" TK said.

"Who is that?" Izzy asked.

"It can't be possible…You're…." Kalonamon breathed.

"Kalonamon, what the hell are you doing?" asked Phoenixmon.


	18. An Angel's End

"An Angel's End"

**OK, this is not the last chapter, but I'm wondering if I should do a sequel to this or not. I guess it depends if you guys are interested. If about 10 people say yes, then I'll make a sequel. For now, please enjoy.**

The Digidestinds stared at the supposed dead Mega level digimon that was hovering over the child of Miracles in awe at her beauty and the power that radiated from her.

She was glaring up at Kalonamon, who had a look of shock on his face, his glowing marks turning back to normal and the sky cleared a bit.

Phoenixmon turned her attention to her reincarnate and put her swords away, then smiled softly down at the girl.

"Are you all right, Daisuke?" she asked flying down to the ground and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm great. Never better. But…how are you here?" she asked the older woman.

"You're my reincarnation. I've been resting inside of your soul since the day you were born. When you received the crystal and were turned into your true, intended form, I was slowly beginning to awaken. But the thing that truly awakened me was when you were scared for your friends and wanted them to be safe." Phoenixmon said.

She then brought the girl into her arms as fire covered her, but it didn't burn.

It was warm and gentle, just like she was and it was also giving the young girl the strength to stand up straight and ignore the pain from her wounds at the moment.

Dai smiled and returned the hug, sighing in bliss at the wonderful feeling of the flames as they caressed her skin with a tenderness that a mother would have.

"Nice to know. But what are you going to do now?" Dai asked as she pulled away from the Mega, the flame still dancing around the burgundy haired duo.

Phoenixmon gave her a sad smile and brushed the bangs out of the child of Miracles' face.

"I have to end this myself. Call in your digimon and heal them." Phoenixmon said.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Dai said with a sad look in her eyes.

The Mega leaned down and kissed her forehead, then she pulled away to look over the group of Chosen Children with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you all for your help, but this is something that I have to take care of myself." She said.

Tai was the first to snap out of it and walked over to the duo, Phoenixmon giving him a knowing look.

"Take care of her, child of Courage. She's a very special girl. But of course…you already knew that." She said with a smirk as the brunette blushed as Dai looked at him with a look of curiosity.

"What's she talkin' about?" she asked.

"Uh…I'll tell you later." Tai said as he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around Dai's shoulders, pulling her back to him.

Phoenixmon smiled at the two holders of Courage, happy that they had found each other, even though they weren't together yet, they would still make a great couple.

She shook her head in amusement, then grew serious as she looked up at Kalonamon and then flew up to where he was, blocking Susanumon from him.

"Susanumon, thank you all for your help, but this is a matter between my mate and me." Poenixmon said.

She then waved her hand over to the giant and the creature turned back to all of the digimon that were used to create Susanumon and they all went back to their human partners, returning to their In-Training forms or Rookie forms.

Tai and Dai caught Koromon and DemiV-Crystalmon and BlackSalamon as they fell towards them, Matt, Ken, Willis and Drake running up to them to catch Tsunomon, Minomon, Gunimon and Yaamon.

"Kalonamon, we need to have a serious discussion on exactly what the hell you think you were doing when you did all of this." Phoenixmon said with her hands on her hips.

"I…uh…well…Wait! Why did you never come back to me?" Kalonamon asked.

"Because I wanted to move on. I would have thought you'd be mature enough to except my death and move on with your life. I never once expected you to do something as pathetic as this. You killed so many innocents! You tried to destroy the two worlds! You nearly raped Dai! Need I go on about all of the things you've done?" Phoenixmon asked, angered.

"But-" Kalonamon said.

"No! I don't even want to hear it. It's time for you to pain for what you've done. I'm sorry, Kalona. But this has to be done." Phoenixmon said as she drew her blades, her whole body on fire and it lit up the entire Digital World.

The humans all stared up at the two Megas, the black winged creature looking horrified that his lover was actually going to kill him.

BlackSalamon whimpered when he knew it was the end and felt guilty that he was unable to do anything to help is brother before he went down the path of madness.

Dai looked down at him and hugged him and DemiV-Crystalmon to her chest, offering him some support.

The black puppy smiled up at her in gratitude and blushed when the white dragon kissed his cheek.

Phoenixmon narrowed her eyes, then lunged at Kalonamon, her blades cutting into his chest, making the humans all cover their eyes from the sight.

Kalonamon just stared ahead of him, his onyx eyes fading as his body seemed to start disappearing.

Phoenixmon leaned her head up to speak in his ear.

"I still loved you. I'm sorry." She said as a tear fell from her eyes.

He kept quiet as she pulled away and he was then covered in light, everyone looking up at him in awe as his dark appearance returned to how they were before he turned down the path of evil.

His black wings were now white, his black clothing was now white robes and the marks on his body were now violet.

He smiled sadly at Phoenixmon as a tear fell from is eye as well and he looked down at the Digidestinds and their partners.

"I am so sorry for everything I've done. Especially to you, Dai. And BlackSalamon, my dear brother, I hope you find many years of happiness with your new friends.

BlackSalamon's gold eyes were filled with tears as he looked at his older brother and he offered him a sad smile and nodded up to him.

Kalonamon looked back to Phoenixmon.

"This is the end." He said with a weak smile.

"Yes, it is. I am so sorry it had to end this way." She said softly.

Kalonamon nodded and then closed his eyes, looking to be in complete peace.

Then, he exploded into data particles and they drifted off on the winds as the area around them all went back to normal, the sun shining brightly in the blue skies with white clouds floating above them.

Phoenixmon sighed and then flew back down to where the Digidestinds were, her flames spreading over the entire group, healing all of their injuries and then transported them back to Odaiba Park, where the parents were all waiting on their children.

Dai looked around when she spotted her family, who all had tears in their eyes.

"DAI! Oh, my baby!" her mother cried running over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"OW! Mom, you're crushing me!" she wined as all the other mothers did the same to their children, including the Americans' parents.

"Daisuke, we were worried sick that we'd never see you again!" Jun said as she ran over, their father walking calmly behind them.

Dai pulled away from her mother, only to be tackled by her older sister, who then proceeded to choke her in a hug too.

"OK, I am in desperate need of air!" she yelped.

Phoenixmon watched this all with a tender smile as she floated down to stand behind the child of Miracles' family.

"Dai, what is that thing?" her father asked pointing at the black puppy.

"Um, hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Motomiya. I am BlackSalamon." The Rookie said with a smile.

"He's DemiV-Crystalmon's boyfriend." Dai said, making the two digimon blush and Jun squealed in delight.

"Ohhh! How adorable!" the magenta haired girl cried.

Dai laughed, then turned around to see Phoenixmon looking at her.

Everyone else in the park also looked at the Mega, wondering what would happen next with her.

Dai frowned and then walked over to her.

"Phoenix, what are you gonna do next?" she asked.

The burgundy haired woman smiled at her and bent down to place a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"I'll be returning to the Digital World to help Ophanimon watch over the inhabitants there. I have nothing else to do other than that." She said.

Dai smiled sadly at her, but nodded in understanding.

Kari walked over to them, Salamon in her arms.

"Will we ever see you again?" she asked.

"I don't know." Phoenixmon said.

"Nothing like this is going to happen again, is it?" Ken asked hugging Minomon to his chest.

"Dear Chosen Children, there will always be times when the Digital World is in danger and will call on the help of you brave, young people. But I have faith that you will always save the day and grow stronger with each battle." The Mega said.

She sighed and looked up into the sky, admiring its beauty before she looked down at Dai, the girl and the two digimon in her arms smiling at her.

Phoenixmon drew them all into a hug, the three returning it.

"Well, this is good-bye." Phoenixmon said pulling away.

"No, not 'good-bye'. Never 'good-bye' with friends." DemiV-Crystalmon said.

"This is just a 'see ya later' type of moment. Because we are sure as hell meeting again, got that?" Dai said with a wink.

Phoenixmon laughed at that and nodded.

"Well, see you all later, then. And good luck! You!" Phoenixmon said the last word looking at Tai, making him jump in surprise.

"Get your ass in gear and make a move. Not everyone is as patient with you as Dai and Koromon are." She said.

Dai gave him a curious look as all the other Digidestinds started laughing at his expanse, Matt being the loudest as Kari looked over to the Mega with a look of approval.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." The child of Light said.

Phoenixmon laughed again before she took to the skies and flew off, disappearing from their sights as she returned to the Digital World.


	19. A Happy Ending!

"A Happy Ending"

A few months later everything went back to normal.

Mimi and Michael took Drake back home with their digimon and they were all happy with how life was going.

The couple were still going strong and Drake was more honest with others and made friends will the kids on the soccer team and became captain of the team when school started up again.

Willis went back to Colorado and had the surprise of his life when he found a new digi egg in his room waiting for him and when it hatched, he was happy to see that Chocomon was back and was as pure and innocent as he was before the virus had taken him.

TK and Kari were now dating and so were Tai and Dai much to the relief of everyone else.

Kari celebrated happily when Tai finally asked Dai to go out with him and the girl had said yes and the child of Light grabbed TK and danced around with him, which freaked the two holders of Courage.

"Why is she acting all loopy?" Dai asked Tai.

"She thinks this is the first step to us getting married and her getting you as a sister." Tai said.

"Oh." She said nodding in understanding before she then frowned and looked at him.

"Married? Seriously?" she asked him.

"Uh…well…That's just what Kari thinks will happen one day. Or at least that's what she hopes." Tai said nervously as Kari continued to celebrate.

AguCrystalmon, V-Crystalmon and BlackGatomon (who had become Dai's new and second partner) looked at each other with amused looks as they saw how the child of Courage was blushing bright red.

"That's not what you said before, Tai." AguCrystalmon said with a giggle.

"What's he talking about?" Dai asked curiously.

"N-Nothing! Don't worry about it!" Tai said.

"Uh huh. We believe you." BlackGatomon said with a smirk as his mate giggled and held onto his arm.

"Whatever. So where are we going for our date?" Dai asked with a smile.

Tai sighed in relief when she let it go and smiled at her.

"How about we go see a movie and get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me, Tai." She said.

And so that's what the two had done.

They just went to a simple restaurant to eat burgers and fries and Dai told Tai what had happened to her while she was with Kalonamon and in New York with Mimi and Michael.

The date had gone smoothly and they got together and were very happy, but there were some problems that rose when school started up.

The Digital World had been revealed because of the events that summer, so everyone now knew what had happened for Dai to have been turned into a girl and she had some problems with a few of the teachers and students, but all of her Digidestind friends and soccer teammates stood by her side threw the whole thing.

Twenty years later everyone had a digimon partner and was happy.

Kari, who was now a middle school teacher, and TK, who had a job witting stories of their adventures in the Digital World, got married and had fraternal twin sons.

Hikaru was older by five minutes and looked like his mother and had a Salamon as his partner while Takao looked like his father and had a Tokomon as his partner, the twins being eight years old.

Sora, who was a fashion designer, and Matt, who had quit the Teenage Wolves and worked as an astronaut, had two children.

Seven year old Ami, their daughter, who had Matt's looks and was partnered to a Yokomon and five year old Yuri, their son that had Sora's looks and had a Tsunomon.

Mimi, who had her own cooking show, had married Michael who helped her with the show and they had an 8 year old son named Jesse that looked like his father, only with his mother's hair and eye color and he had a Tanemon.

Joe had become the first digimon doctor and was very famous and he had a ten year old son that had his looks named Kenta who had a Bukamon as a partner.

Izzy was working in labs to find some more information on the Digital World with Joe's brother Jim, who had married Dai's sister Jun, and Izzy had a five year old daughter named Mia who had his looks and a Motimon as her partner.

Ken, who was Japan's best detective, married Yolei and the two had three children that Yolei stayed at home taking care of.

Riku was the oldest at eleven, who had her mother's looks with her father's hair color and had a Poromon as her partner, while Ryo, the middle child at the age of four, had his father's eye color and mother's eye hair color and was partnered to a Minomon and last was Jake the youngest at only three months old and didn't have a partner yet and had his father's eyes with a bit of black hair on his head.

Willis was working as an English professor at Tokyo University to be closer to the other Digidestinds and he had a son named Wallace that was nine years old and was the spitting image of him with a Gummimon as his partner.

Cody was now the best lawyer anyone could have and had a daughter that had his looks and was named Zendaya, she was six years old and had an Upamon as her partner.

Drake was working as a soccer coach at his old elementary school and had a daughter named Daiya in honor of his sempai Dai, the girl had black hair and his amber eyes; she was seven and had a Yaamon as her partner.

And finally, Tai and Dai had both gotten married, the child of Courage working as the ambassador to the Digital World and Dai owned a famous diner that sold the best ramen around that she cooked herself and hired a very friendly staff that loved working for the child of Miracles.

They had two sons named Tyler that was seven and was the spitting image of his father and had a Koromon, Daichi who was the oldest at eight and looked what his mother used to before she was turned into a girl by the crystal and had been given the goggles and had a Demiveemon as his partner and finally was their six year old daughter Jaden who had her father's hair color with natural burgundy streaks and her mother's golden brown eyes and she was partnered to a DarkSalamon.

The group would all meet up in the Digital World for play dates and would watch over their children as they all played together.

The two world were at peace and that was how they liked it and wanted it to stay that way for their children, but even if evil did come back, they were confident that their children would defeat it.

Dai would also meet with Phoenixmon and they would talk about nothing important, just on what had been happening in their lives since Kalonamon's defeat.

The Mega had been welcomed to join their family and she was touched by the invite, but politely declined the offer.

She did go to visit them on holidays and the Digidestinds were happy to have her, especially when she came to show off her son, Flamon.

What everyone didn't know was that Phoenixmon's son and Tai and Dai's grandson would be partners and would fight together with their group of Digidestinds, which happened to be the current Digidestinds' grandchildren as well, to fight a new evil and save the peace that would be threatened, but that's a story for another time.

The End!

**Thank you to everyone who read this story and messaged me. I didn't even know if anyone would like it and I hope the last chapter didn't suck at all. Thank you all again!**


End file.
